Une mais pas deux
by Marechal Rattus
Summary: Ciel se réveille dans sa maison de Saison... pas seul dans son lit et il repense brièvement à ce qu'il s'était passé. Sans compter ce léger contre-temps, le Chien de la Reine est de nouveau sur une nouvelle affaire bien sanglante. (un OS qui se transforme en fic :p)
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonsoir !**  
_

_**Bonne rentrée déjà !  
**_

_**Bon... un os écrit sur un coup de tête (et d'ennui).  
**_

_**Je ne sais pas si je ferai une suite, je ne pense pas.  
**_

_**Bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes, etc, etc.  
**_

* * *

_Je me souviens de ce moment où Undertaker disait que Sebastian ne réussissait qu'à me rendre malheureux*. Pendant une seconde, j'étais interloqué. Je ne comprenais pas. J'étais déjà malheureux, cherchant juste à me venger._

_Et pourtant, je comprends un peu mieux maintenant…_

_Lui et moi avons pactisé. Mon âme en échange du pouvoir de me venger._

_Juste ceci._

_Et voilà que tout a basculé._

* * *

Les merles chantaient sur le bord de la fenêtre du jeune Comte. Ciel ouvrit ses yeux, doucement, en fixant le plafond de son baldaquin. Il ne se souvenait de pas grand-chose. Il avait entraperçu Undertaker au détour d'une ruelle, mais rien de plus. Tout cela, juste avant qu'ils aillent à une soirée.

Des nobles de pur sang se faisaient tuer les uns après les autres dans des circonstances sanguinaires. Ce n'était que des jeunes filles en âge de se marier. Et on les retrouvait plus tard déshabillées, les yeux brûlés par de la cire, éventrées dans une forme de rose. Bref, ignoble.

Bien entendu, la Reine avait fait appel à ses services et ce fut ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à cette soirée. Ou plutôt, à une espèce de réunion privée entre certains membres de l'aristocratie. Il est inutile de préciser que Ciel avait du une fois de plus se travestir en fille, à son grand daim. Et Sebastian l'accompagnait en tant que précepteur.

La soirée s'était mal passée. D'une, les personnes portaient tous des masques, rappelant à Ciel de mauvais souvenirs. De deux, cette folle rouge était étrangement là et avait collé Sebastian tout au long de la réception. De trois, plusieurs hommes âgés avaient tourné autour de Ciel, voulant l'inviter dans des endroits sombres du manoir où était donnée cette soirée. De quatre, pendant que Ciel essayait de décliner les invitations mal venues et que Sebastian se donnait toutes les peines du monde à rejeter le shinigami, une jeune fille s'était fait enlever. De cinq, plusieurs hommes avaient bloqué Ciel dans un coin et avaient commencé à le déshabiller…

_Bref, une soirée terriblement merdique à souhait !_

Sebastian était venu le délivrer après avoir frappé sans ménagement Grell. Son contractant et lui avaient quitté la réception dans les plus brefs délais.

Le retour jusqu'à la maison saisonnière de Londres était pesant. Ciel en avait profité pour balancer la perruque et son bibi et une fois rentrée… que s'était-il vraiment passé ?

Le jeune Comte tourna discrètement la tête, percevant une source de chaleur près de lui. Ses yeux vairons se posèrent sur Sebastian, endormi et nu. Son majordome était venu se blottir contre lui, renvoyant son souffle chaud sur son front.

Ciel grimaça et essaya de ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé après…

_Trop tard._

_Je me souviens que Sebastian était étrangement silencieux et m'envoyait un regard froid, je présume. En montant dans ma chambre, suivi de près par lui, il m'a collé contre le mur et il a déchiré la robe déjà en mauvaise état. Je me souviens avoir protesté, mais il étouffait mes ordres avec sa main ou sa bouche. Au final, il m'a allongé sur le lit, arraché le corset et…_

Un puissant soupir se répercuta aux oreilles de l'enfant. Il tourna de nouveau la tête, fixant le majordome.

_Sebastian m'a fait des choses bizarres… et je n'ai plus rien fait après, je me suis laissé faire, je me suis laissé aller dans ses bras. Le fait est que j'ai compris le sens des paroles d'Undertaker. Ce démon me rend encore plus malheureux que je ne le suis déjà. Je me souviens encore de ses paroles…_

_« Ils ont essayé de vous toucher. Je ne le supporte pas. Vous êtes à moi, rien qu'à moi, Bocchan. »_

_Ce démon est possessif et violent. Je n'imaginais pas du tout qu'il puisse réagir de cette façon…_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent enfin. Ciel étudia un long moment ce regard carmin. Sebastian ne disait rien encore, le fixant aussi.

Puis, Ciel tendit sa main et toucha le visage du démon. Sebastian attrapa ses doigts et les embrassa, en ne rompant pas une seule fois le contact visuel.

Son contractant soupira en fermant les yeux. Il changea de position et vint se blottir contre le diable. Plus rien ne serait comme avant désormais. Ils étaient dépendants de l'un et de l'autre. Ciel s'était enfin aperçu à quel point leur relation était destructrice. Ils _vivaient_ entre eux. Leur monde c'était eux et rien d'autre. Chaque instant dépendait de la respiration de l'autre, des battements de cœur de l'un. Sebastian était trop gourmand, s'appropriant entièrement Ciel.

Le jeune garçon sentit le démon l'enlacer et enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux, respirant ses effluves. Puis, Ciel se dégagea et se redressa tout en prenant les draps afin de cacher sa nudité. Il lança un regard glacial au démon.

_ Une mais pas deux, commença-t-il. Tu es mon majordome, démon, et rien d'autre.

La bête ne répondit pas de suite, mais ses yeux luisirent.

_ Bien entendu, My Lord.

Il acceptait, parce que c'était un démon à son service, un démon qui a pactisé avec cet humain. Il se leva et attrapa ses vêtements, se rhabillant.

Ciel tourna la tête et se mordit la lèvre.

Sebastian l'observa du coin de l'œil. Il vit très bien les larmes couler le long des joues de l'enfant. Mais il n'en dit rien, ne voulant pas provoquer la colère de son contractant.

* * *

* : Chapitre 64, page 5 (sur le site scan-manga).

* * *

**_Alors ? Des avis ?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Eh bien merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews.  
_**

**_J'ai décidé de faire une suite^^  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : XD moi cette phrase m'a marquée et mon esprit dérangé a encore frappé^^' Oui, Ciel s'est laissé faire, comme tu dis, que peut-il faire face à un démon ? Surtout quand ce dernier est possessif, violent et entreprenant ? Hum... pour le reste je me tais, on verra comment avancera cette enquête. C'est vrai que dans mes conneries, je m'aperçois que Ciel a souvent mal^^' (mais ça finit presque bien à la fin :D)  
_**

**_Guest : Ton voeu est exaucé, voici la suite ;p Et surement aussi un début de fic tout court^^  
_**

**_Angelika Phantomhive : Tu as raison, il manque quelque chose et c'est pour cela que j'hésitais faire une suite. Enfin de compte, ben voilà, je pense même carrément en faire une fic (courte je pense) mais j'en rajoute quand même^^  
_**

**_bissenchi : Oui, il est vraiment destabilisé et ce n'est pas encore fini ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite...  
_**

**_Hanna : Merci et voilà, la suite :)  
_**

**_Twilight-and-BlackButler : Merci beaucoup mon ange :) Hihihi, content que cela t'ait plu :p et voici la suite avant mon dur labeur de la semaine qui m'attend^^'  
_**

**_Ludwig Victrix : Coucou mon cher dandy *fait une révérence avec son haut-de-forme* je suis bien heureux (masculin :p) que cette... connerie t'ait plu XD Oui, c'est malsain (et je me rends compte que la plupart de mes trucs sont malsains ou avec une ambiance bizarre^^'). Oui ben entre ces deux là, on se pose toujours la question et pas sur qu'on saura un de ces jours ! XD tu as très bien défini Sebastian : PEDOBEAR TREMPRE DE STUPRE. Pauvre Ciel quand même... si tu repasses par là, j'espère que ça plaira encore (avec toute l'ironie de la chose, bien entendu ;p)  
_**

**_Lady lisa-chan : Je t'ai répondu en partie mais j'espère que ce chapitre t'éclairera plus... Et oui, ce n'est pas joyeux, bien au contraire !  
_**

**_Bon... la parution sera probablement très aléatoire ! Bonne lecture.  
_**

* * *

Quand son majordome partit enfin de sa chambre, Ciel se sécha rageusement les larmes. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voie ainsi bien qu'il se doutait que l'autre avait du le remarquer. Ciel resta quelques instants sur son lit, essayant de reprendre son calme. Inconsciemment, il se serra dans ses bras, tremblant légèrement.

Il se pinça la lèvre inférieure. En quelque sorte, il se sentait sale. Il avait besoin d'eau. Il devait aller vite se laver. Doucement, le jeune Comte délaissa les couvertures et les draps pour saisir sa robe de chambre. Il l'enfila et il commença à marcher, sentant le sol froid sous ses petits pieds. Ses jambes le supportaient difficilement, tremblantes comme des feuilles. Au début, il devait se tenir au lit pour marcher correctement. L'enfant grimaça de douleur et il passa par réflexe une de ses mains sur le bas de son dos.

_Il n'y a pas été de main morte._

Puis, il se fit à la douleur, marchant plus par noblesse et fierté qu'autre chose. Il attrapa la poignée et l'abaissa. Il alla en direction de la salle de bain.

_ Où allez-vous Bocchan ?

Le jeune garçon se stoppa mais ne se retourna pas.

_ Je vais me laver.

_ Vous ne voulez pas manger avant ? Je vous ai prépa…

_ Je veux y aller tout de suite, coupa Ciel.

Il entendit le majordome se rapprocher de lui.

_ Dans ce cas allons-y.

_ Non.

_ Bocch…

_ Je veux être seul ! Trancha le jeune noble en tournant la tête.

Il croisa le visage de Sebastian. Il avait juré voir une expression de surprise, voir de peine le traverser. Pourtant, ses yeux carmin restaient incontestablement froids et sans vie.

Le majordome s'inclina légèrement.

_ Comme vous voudrez, Monsieur. Je vous vais préparer votre petit-déjeuner une fois que vous aurez fini.

Ciel ne répondit pas et il continua sa route, apercevant du coin de l'œil le domestique lever son regard courroucé vers son contractant. Il entendit des pas et il devina que l'autre n'était plus là. Après quelques mètres, il rentra dans la salle désirée et il ferma la porte, se laissant glisser le long de cette dernière. Il resta quelques instants dans cette position, fixant le vide. Puis, il se releva et il commença à remplir la baignoire avec de l'eau chaude. Une fois cela fait, il enleva sa robe de chambre et pénétra dedans, non sans une grimace de douleur. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se placer correctement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il attrapa un produit d'hygiène que Sebastian utilisait en premier pour sa peau et il commença à se frotter, nettoyant chaque parcelles de sa peau, voulant enlever… la souillure qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir. Toutefois, il ne fut pas convaincu de l'efficacité et il recommença à se frotter. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

Sa peau rougissait. Bientôt, il pénétra ses ongles, laissant de vilaines traces écarlates, mais pas à sang non plus. Le majordome prenait soin de les couper. Pourtant là, Ciel aurait voulu avoir des ongles. Il savait que cela aurait aidé à enlever la saleté qu'il avait sur lui. Il se griffa ainsi certaines parties de son corps, fixant le vide. Et essayant au maximum de ne pas penser.

Puis, il arrêta tout et il ramena ses jambes contre son torse les entourant de ses bras. Il plongea son visage enfantin entre ses genoux et son torse, fermant les yeux. Il voulait dormir. Il voulait tout oublier.

Le silence se fit dans la salle de bain. Plus aucun bruit d'éclaboussures, plus de légers remous. Il n'y avait qu'une respiration calme, trop calme d'ailleurs.

Ciel capta enfin que l'eau se refroidissait. Où était-elle froide ? Il s'en foutait… il voulait, ne plus penser à rien.

_ Bocchan ! Gronda une voix.

Ciel leva doucement la tête et il rencontra les yeux écarlates brillants de colère.

_ Cela fait plus d'une heure que vous êtes enfermé ! Sa main dégantée toucha l'eau. Et vous baignez dans une eau gelée !

Ciel laissa de nouveau sa tête tomber entre ses jambes, épuisé. Il entendit un bruyant soupir.

_ Je vous change l'eau et je finis de vous laver.

Le démon s'attendait à ce qu'il proteste mais à son étonnement, le jeune garçon ne dit rien. N'attendant pas une seconde de plus, il vida l'eau de la baignoire pour mettre de l'eau plus chaude, réchauffant le corps de Ciel. Sebastian obligea son jeune maître à prendre une autre position, l'agrippant violemment au bras. Il perçut une lueur de colère et de peur chez son contractant, mais il n'en avait que faire en voyant les marques rougeoyantes sur son petit corps.

Il inspira profondément :

_ MAIS QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ? REGARDEZ-VOUS ! VOUS ETES TOUT GRIFFE !

_ LACHE-MOI ! C'EST A CAUSE DE T…

Ciel se tut en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait failli dire. Il aperçut clairement le regard inquiet mais aussi courroucé du démon. Il se jeta sur l'enfant, pinçant de chaque côté sa mâchoire, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Il arborait son regard de bête, brillant et effrayant.

_ Ecoutez-moi bien, commença-t-il avec une voix douce mais non moins tranchante. Vous avez dit une mais pas deux. Très bien. Dans ce cas essayons d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé et laissez-moi m'occuper de vous !

Le jeune noble ferma les yeux et se dégagea. Il les rouvrit et vit que Sebastian prenait des gants.

_ Je ne vous toucherai pas directement, alors ayez confiance.

Il commença alors à nettoyer encore le jeune garçon qui avait replié ses jambes.

_ Nous sommes en train de nous détruire, lâcha Ciel.

Sebastian se stoppa.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews ;)  
**_

_**Alice L. Nightray : Respecter Sebastian ? Hum... à voir... Oui c'est un démon avant tout et c'est une bête remplie de vices. Alors, qui sait ? XD c'est ta faute, tu te laisses tenter :p Ah ben voilà, en plus, maintenant, j'imagine que tu es un peu plus libre que la semaine dernière :p  
**_

_**mangakadu14 : Noté ;p oui ça arrive en effet. Eh bien je dois avouer que je ne sais pas moi-même comment tout cela va se finir et sa tramer^^' Néanmoins, j'espère que cela te plaira :p et pour voir la réaction de Sebastian, je te laisse découvrir...  
**_

_**Twilight-and-BlackButler : Merci :) Il est touchant certes mais il garde quand même sa noblesse... Le chapitre t'apportera peut-être la réponse à ta question ;p  
**_

_**Angelika Phantomhive : XD exactement ! Douche froide pour le démon !  
**_

_**johanna : Je ne pourrai pas te dire (suspens et puis de toute façon je ne connais pas la suite moi-même XD). En effet, pour une fois, tu ne m'as pas manipulée :p mais bon oui, je décide de rédiger la suite et ben on verra ce que cela donnera... Merci :)  
**_

_**Louina : Je suis contente que cela te plaise :) Et bien voici la suite :p  
**_

_**Lady lisa-chan : Cette histoire risque d'être sombre et triste vu comment ça débute... oui, pauvre Ciel...  
**_

_**Ludwig Victrix : Forcément quand c'est malsain, toi, tu rappliques XD Rien de mieux que de voir le jeune Comte haineux envers son majordome qui est aussi accessoirement un démon :p Oui, leur relation est mise à mal et là, on ne sait pas comment ça va finir...  
**_

_**JuliaLoveKuro : Je t'ai répondu via MP ;p  
**_

_**Bon ! Aussi tant qu'à faire, je tiens à dire que le peu que je cogite dessus, il risque d'avoir des ressemblances avec une prochaine fic que je publierai dans environ 8 semaines (après "Le désir d'aimer, poussé à ses limites, est un désir de mort. Sade"). Enfin, pas sûre encore... L'autre se nommera "Pourriture" et je ne serai pas la seule auteur. Un ami ; qui est aussi Sebastian en cosplay (elles sont où d'ailleurs mes pâtisseries !) ; sommes sur un projet qui alternera entre le point de vue de Ciel et du démon. Enfin bref, tout cela pour dire qu'il risque d'avoir des ressemblances même si le but final sera différent. Voilà, voilà !  
**_

_**Maintenant... la suite !  
**_

* * *

Ciel sentit que son majordome s'était stoppé. Il se tourna doucement. Sebastian ne le regardait pas, semblant être figé dans son geste. Il avait la tête baissée. Le jeune garçon tendit sa main et effleura le bras dénudé du domestique. Ceci eut pour effet de le faire réagir. Il rencontra enfin les yeux carmin et Sebastian sortit ses mains, déposant les gants dans un récipient en porcelaine. Il se les sécha et attrapa une chaise. Il l'approcha de la baignoire et s'assit dessus, croisant ses fines jambes. Il fixait Ciel.

_ En quoi sommes-nous en train de nous détruire, Bocchan ? Demanda-t-il.

Son contractant perçut de l'agacement dans le timbre de sa voix et il ne peut s'empêcher de déglutir difficilement. Avant de parler, il ramena ses jambes à son torse et posa sa tête dessus, détaillant le major- non, le démon qui était face à lui.

_ J'ai repensé ces dernières heures à ce qu'avait dit Undertaker, commença-t-il.

Sebastian était stoïque attendant à ce qu'il avait à dire.

_ Je sais bien que notre relation n'est absolument pas normale, reprit Ciel. Toutefois, je ne pensais pas que cela prendrait cette ampleur. Je veux dire, je t'ai promis mon âme. D'accord, je l'accepte volontiers car cela fait partie du contrat et je ne vois pas de problème avec ça. Le souci, c'est le reste. Notre relation est encore plus étrange qu'elle ne devrait l'être. Et ce n'est pas seulement parce que tu as rempli ton rôle de majordome, non démon. C'est pire.

Ciel le détailla, apercevant peu à peu ses iris devenant brillantes.

_ Tu n'as pas intérêt à me dire que cela est du à notre contrat et au petit jeu qu'on s'est donné. Cela a déjà débordé bien avant cette nuit-là. J'ai du mal à l'avouer mais une certaine confiance s'est immiscée entre nous. Tu connais le moindre de mes désirs, tu arrives à prévoir certaines de mes réactions, tu me comprends avec seulement un regard ou un geste. Ce que nous avons construit au début est en train de nous détruire. Cela nous ronge. Cela me ronge. Tu m'as complètement enlevé au monde. Tu n'aspires pas seulement mon âme. Tu t'appropries tout mon être, démon. Je savais que tu étais violent et possessif. Après tout, tu n'es qu'une bête mais… je ne pensais que tu l'étais autant avec moi. Je me demande même comment cela va se passer le jour où je trouverai mes assaillants. Comment réagiras-tu ? Vas-tu me déguster comme un bon repas ou voudras-tu encore plus ? Comme tu l'as fait cette nuit ? Les termes de notre contrat ne concerne que l'abandon de mon âme… pas mon corps, pas mon être, pas moi ! Plus j'y repense et plus je sens cette amère sensation de lien un peu trop fort entre nous. Le jour où je t'ai invoqué, où tu m'as touché mon œil avec ta main. Les semaines qui ont suivi, toi étant avec moi à chaque fois. Se construisant l'un et l'autre une image, se supportant, se complétant… Et enfin de compte, tu me détruis encore plus. Tu ne fais que de me rendre malheureux comme a dit Undertaker. Je ne voulais pas le voir mais depuis…

_ Stop.

Ciel s'arrêta et il regarda Sebastian. Il ne bougeait pas. L'avait-il vraiment entendu ? Après un moment, le majordome reprit les gants et finit de le laver.

_ Cessez de penser à ce qu'a dit Undertaker, déclara enfin le majordome.

_ Comment veux-tu que je n'y pense pas ?

_ Ses paroles vous embrouillent.

_ Peut-être, mais tu n'as rien dit pour te défendre. Tu ne m'as pas répondu. De plus, tu as dit toi-même qu'Undertaker ne me voulait pas de mal. Toi par contre c'est une autre histoire…

Le démon lâcha un soupir.

_ A quoi cela servirait si je me mettais à parler ? A vous répondre ? Vous trouverez sans cesse une parade pour tout détourner ou rester sur votre idée.

Ce fut au tour de Ciel de soupirer.

_ Mais tu avoues que quelque chose cloche entre nous.

Sebastian resta silencieux un moment.

_ Qui ne dit mot consent, railla le jeune garçon. Pour une fois que je te tiens tête, j'en suis bien content !

_ Seulement cette fois-ci, répliqua le diable. Car sinon, vous restez sous mon joug et si l'envie m'en prend de réagir comme hier soir…

_ Tu n'oserais pas ! Cracha son contractant en se tournant brutalement vers lui, quelque peu terrifié.

_ Vous n'avez opposé guère de résistance hier.

Ciel était estomaqué.

_ Co-comment oses-tu ! Comment voulais-tu que je me débatte avec toi ! Déjà ayant pas une grande force, tu voulais que j'essaye encore plus de me libérer de ton étreinte ! Les fois où j'ai tenté de te dire d'arrêter, tu m'empêchais de parler ! Lorsque j'essayais de m'en aller, tu me collais contre le mur !

Ciel se leva d'un coup de la baignoire, montrant ainsi son corps nu. En dehors des griffures qu'il s'était infligée, il y avait des bleus ici et là.

_ Regarde-moi Sebastian ! Ordonna Ciel.

Le domestique obéit, non sans lui envoyer un regard noir.

_ Ces ecchymoses, ce n'est pas moi qui me les suis faites ! C'est toi ! Cette nuit ! Sachant que je ne faisais plus rien après, me laissant comme un pantin entre tes mains ! Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si j'avais encore opposé plus de résistance ? Tu m'aurais tué ?

Sebastian se leva à son tour et attrapa une serviette, il vint vers son contractant et le couvrit, cachant ces mutilations. Le démon étreignit son contractant, doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer, mais il sentit clairement qu'il se tétanisait.

_ Je sais, murmura-t-il. Allons vous préparer, My Lord. Nous avons encore une enquête à résoudre.

Ciel ne dit rien, n'esquissant aucun geste.

_ Oui, je n'ai toujours pas honoré la demande la Reine et nous avons peu d'indices.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_Lady lisa-chan : XD merci, ben j'espère que tu apprécieras celui-ci  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Oui en effet, il est sans coeur, c'est un démon. Il est effrayant et il contribue encore plus à emprisonner Ciel et le blesser... c'est une sale bête XD  
_**

**_Pamplea : Pareil... de coup j'imagine des trucs sans pour autant trop les imaginer... j'ai hâte qu'il revienne aussi afin que tout s'éclaircisse. Tant qu'à Sebastian, c'est clair qu'il n'a rien dit mais je pense qu'il pouvait répondre. Il doit savoir lui aussi qu'il contribue au malheur de Ciel... à mon avis.  
_**

**_Twilight-and-BlackButler : En même temps... normal, on apprécie pas forcément de se faire violer ! Alors ouais, entre eux c'est tendu... Merci mon ange :)  
_**

**_Ludwig Victrix : XD toi et tes nuits blanches ! Oui, il vomit ce qu'il a sur le coeur mais cela ne semble pas vraiment toucher le pedobear qui lui sert de majordome. Ben ouais, il se sent souillé. Après tout, n'a-t-il pas été violé par son précieux serviteur ? Ouaip ! Allons-y pour l'enquête (Undy *w*)  
_**

**_JuliaLoveKuro : Oui, Ciel vide ce qu'il a sur le coeur, bien que le démon l'ait coupé... merci et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)  
_**

**_Bonne lecture ;p  
_**

* * *

Ciel se tenait dans son bureau, buvant une gorgée d'Opéra de Chez Mariages Frères. Plusieurs dossiers des disparitions et des corps étaient disposés devant lui ainsi que des découpes de journaux. Le quotidien d'aujourd'hui était aussi présent, révélant un nouveau meurtre. Le Limier de la Reine avait soupiré bruyamment en voyant que la jeune fille enlevée dans la soirée avait déjà été retrouvée… mais morte.

_ Reprenons depuis le début, commença le Comte en posant sa tasse.

Sebastian se tenait à sa droite, regardant lui aussi les papiers et les photos.

_ Ce criminel était forcément à la soirée d'hier, récapitula Ciel en se massant les tempes. Donc, on a du le voir. Les victimes présentent toujours les mêmes stigmates : nues, des coupures en forme de rose et les yeux brûlés par la cire. Quel esprit malade peut faire cela ? Cela ne ressemble en rien à Jack l'Eventreur. Quoique… la répétition des mutilations est commune. Et ce sont des femmes.

Il entendit Sebastian se racler la gorge. Ciel se tourna vers lui et lui fit mine de parler.

_ Ce sont certes des femmes, commença le démon. Mais dans le cas de l'affaire de Jack l'Eventreur, c'était des prostituées où leur utérus était enlevé… par Madame Red.

Ciel frissonna légèrement à l'entente de ce nom.

_ Dans ce cas, reprit Sebastian. Ce sont de belles jeunes filles nobles en âge de se marier, elles ont toutes entre 17 et 20 ans.

Le jeune Comte haussa un sourcil.

_ Cela ne servait à rien que je me travestisse vu que je n'ai que 13 ans… et que du coup, je n'avais pas l'air d'une fille prête à se marier.

Sebastian hocha la tête.

_ J'en ai bien peur, oui. Néanmoins, cela veut dire que votre fiancée Elizabeth n'est pas en danger.

Ciel acquiesça.

_ Il faudrait la liste des nobles ayant des filles en âge et qui ont été à ces soirées entre certains membres de l'aristocratie. Il se peut que le meurtrier les tue comme sacrifice. De ce que je me rappelle chez Druitt, c'est assez courant… de plus… une rose.

_ Une rose rouge, rajouta Sebastian.

Un œil saphir le fixa, sceptique.

_ Leur ventre est transformé en une rose rouge. Je me demande s'il y a un symbole derrière… d'après ce que je connais des humains, il y a toujours une source derrière et là… la rose est le symbole de l'amour ardent. Mais aussi une offrande faite au défunt. Dans la religion chrétienne, le Christ en croix est représenté parfois avec cinq roses ou bien une seule, se portant au centre : le cœur. A défaut d'utiliser les lambeaux de chairs de sa poitrine, le tueur a pris au ventre, là où il y en a plus… mais aussi là où il y a la naissance de la vie. Puisque ces filles étaient destinées à être mariée, elles avaient le devoir d'agrandir la lignée.

Ciel le fixa un moment sans prononcer un mot.

_ Tu es inspiré, fit-il enfin. Néanmoins… ça pourrait correspondre. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait cela ? Enfin, mon but n'est pas de savoir pourquoi mais où est-ce qu'il se trouve et l'arrêter pour calmer les tourments de Sa Majesté.

Le majordome hocha la tête et observa son contractant. Depuis l'incident de la nuit et du matin, ils n'en avaient plus reparlé, comme si de rien était.

_ Sebastian. Je veux que tu te procures la liste que je t'ai demandé ainsi que celles des prochaines soirées entre ces tarés. Il faut aussi se renseigner afin que je puisse paraître plus vieux pour mon âge. Comme ça, je pourrai attirer le tueur, en tant que fille évidemment.

_ Et bien, et bien. Je ne pensais pas que vous aimez à ce point être déguisé en fille.

Ciel se tourna violemment vers lui en le pointant du doigt.

_ Et comment veux-tu le retrouver ? Hein ? On ne sait rien ! On ne sait pas qui sera sa prochaine victime. Dons il serait plus judicieux que je me travestisse et que je paraisse âgé ! Et il faudra aussi voir Lau afin de répandre une rumeur sur… mon pseudo futur mariage avec un autre noble. Car ce n'est sans doute pas toi qui pourras te faire passer pour une femme ! Surtout avec ta tête !

_ Et pourquoi donc ?

Ciel prit plusieurs photos et les montra au majordome.

_ Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, elles ont des têtes de poupée, de jeunes filles dociles et pures… toi. Non. C'est exactement le contraire ! Tu es certes très beau et attirant mais tu respires tout sauf la chasteté et la pureté !

Le noble reposa brutalement les photos en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Et son diable affichait un grand sourire.

_ Mon maître me trouve beau alors ?

Reprenant une gorgée de son thé, Ciel leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il reprit contenance face au sourire victorieux de la bête.

_ Bien sur, fit-il. Il faut que mon majordome soit beau et attirant afin de tenter n'importe qui et n'importe quoi ! Néanmoins, tes attraits freinent à certains moments, notamment avec Tante Francès, moi et ce meurtrier qui ne recherche que des filles pures.

La réponse ne plut pas au majordome vu ses yeux brillants. Ciel le remarqua mais préféra ignorer.

_ La liste, rappela le jeune noble.

Sebastian s'inclina avec une main sur le cœur.

_ J'y vais de ce pas et je vais aussi me renseigner afin de vous maquiller d'une manière plus mature. Je vais aussi commander une nouvelle perruque et une nouvelle robe de soirée, vu que les précédentes ont un peu souffert. De plus, il serait mieux qu'on ne vous reconnaisse pas comme la nuit dernière.

_ Bien sur.

_ Je vous laisse, Bocchan. Je reviendrai bien assez tôt, avant que 18 heures ne sonnent. En attendant, vous avez de nombreux papiers administratifs à remplir.

_ Je sais, aller pars.

Le majordome s'inclina encore une fois et il partit sous l'œil méfiant du jeune Comte.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Oui encore le pauvre... et encore, tu n'as pas vu la robe que Sebastian lui a commandé...  
_**

**_bissenchi : Ah ça... je ne sais pas, à voir... Ciel XD Il va être joli^^'  
_**

**_Twilight-and-BlackButler : XD contente que cela t'ait plu, bon j'ai un peu tardé à publier, mais ça y est ! Publié ce soir ! (A 22h30^^')  
_**

**_Lady lisa-chan : Oui, cela relance l'affaire et on va savoir des choses au fur et à mesure ;p  
_**

**_Bonne lecture ;p  
_**

* * *

18 heures sonnèrent quand Ciel entendit trois coups à la porte de son bureau. Il cessa d'écrire et il leva les yeux.

_ Entre.

La poignée s'abaissa et comme il s'en doutait, c'était Sebastian. Il avait dit qu'il sera là pour 18 heures maximum et le voilà, tenant sur un plateau d'argent une enveloppe. Ciel le regarda avancer et une fois qu'il fut devant le bureau, le domestique s'inclina légèrement.

_ J'ai obtenu la liste comme vous me l'avez demandé. Plus d'une centaine de personnes sont des habituées à ces soirées… spéciales. Certaines les côtoient même depuis de nombreuses années. L'une des plus anciennes datent de 10 ans.

_ 10 ans ? S'étonna Ciel. Ces horreurs durent depuis au moins 10 ans ?

_ Jeune Maître, cela existe depuis la nuit des temps même. Et cela a trouvé son essor durant le XVIIIème siècle où ce cher Marquis de Sade a relancé la mode du libertinage.

Ciel grimaça.

_ Tu as vraiment des goûts étranges, mon pauvre Sebastian. Bon, continue.

Le majordome se racla la gorge en tendant l'enveloppe.

_ Vous trouverez ci-joint le nom de toutes les personnes présentes. Elles sont toutes suspectées, chacune n'ayant pas un alibi, vu que nous voulons passer incognito une fois de plus dans ce genre de festivité, je n'ai pas pu les interroger. La prochaine se déroule dans trois jours.

_ Trois jours ? Ils en font si souvent que cela ?

_ D'après ce que j'ai compris, non. Cependant, étant en février, c'est le mois où justement le Marquis de Sade a été arrêté et a été en prison durant 13 ans*. Pendant ce mois, ces personnes organisent de nombreuses soirées tous les trois jours afin de rendre hommage à cet écrivain.

_ Ecrivain ? Ce porc plutôt ! S'offusqua le jeune Comte.

Sebastian haussa un sourcil.

_ Vous connaissez Sade, Bocchan ?

Ciel remua sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

_ Un des professeurs de littérature m'en a parlé et m'a lu des extraits… c'est franchement écœurant… cette chose a imaginé des trucs horribles sur des personnes, des sévices absolument inhumaines et honteuses. Sans compter son engouement pour le péché de sodomie…

Ciel se tut en attendant le démon éclater de rire.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

_ Pardonnez-moi mais… si je puis me permettre, vous n'êtes pas croyant alors vous entendre parler de « péché de sodomie ». De plus, vous avez connu cette expérience il y a peu…

_ Et horrible ! S'écria Ciel. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas du tout apprécié que tu me… bref ! Parlons de notre affaire. Donc une soirée aura lieu dans trois jours, dans le même manoir ou une autre résidence ?

_ Une autre résidence, Jeune Maître. Et elle se trouve en bordure de forêt, loin de Londres.

Ciel leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Il va encore falloir se déplacer… tu as au moins reçu une invitation.

_ Bien sur.

Cette fois-ci, le majordome sortit une petite enveloppe de son frac. Il la passa à Ciel qui l'ouvrit à l'aide de son coupe-papier, il lut rapidement.

_ Nous sommes conviés tous les deux, reprit Sebastian. Vous êtes la Duchesse de Camborne et moi, votre futur époux, le Comte de Newport, nous avons été recommandés et invités par la Marquise de Brentwood. Elle côtoie ces soirées depuis maintenant trois ans.

_ Comment as-tu fait pour obtenir ce genre d'invitation ?

Ciel regarda son majordome et pâlit.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de savoir en fait, se reprit-il.

Il aperçut le démon sourire.

_ Si cela peut vous rassurer, fit le démon. Rien de bien méchant car après tout, je ne peux pas tromper ma future fiancée qui est encore vierge et contrôlée par les sœurs du couvent de sa ville natale. Je préfère garder mon corps intact afin de consommer la chasteté de ma future femme.

Ciel laissa tomber sa tête contre son bureau, laissant entendre en même temps un bruit mât.

_ Bocchan ? S'inquiéta Sebastian.

_ Tu me fatigues, grommela Ciel en se redressant. Comment peux-tu dire ces choses ? Tu me fiches la chair de poule ! A l'avenir, évite de déblatérer pareil ineptie. Surtout en parlant de moi ! C'est plus qu'indécent !

_ Mais voyons, je ne parle pas de vous mais de la fiancée du Comte de Newport ! Par ailleurs, j'ai la robe de sa fiancée, cela lui ira à merveille et s'accordera parfaitement à son teint angélique. Et bien sur, j'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen de vous vieillir sous les conseils avisés d'un professionnel. Veuillez me suivre, Bocchan.

Tout en disant cela, Sebastian s'était légèrement incliné en montrant la porte.

Vaincu, Ciel soupira et il se leva mollement de son fauteuil.

_ Vais-je encore subir la torture du corset ? Demanda-t-il craintif.

_ J'en ai peur.

Il roula de nouveau les yeux.

_ Fais attention quand tu vas me l'enfiler, les ecchymoses me font souffrir.

_ Bien entendu.

Ainsi, Ciel se dirigea vers la porte ouverte, suivi du majordome.

* * *

* : Le Marquis de Sade a été arrêté pour la _dernière fois_ à Paris le 13 février 1777 où il a été d'abord au château de Vincennes puis transféré à la Bastille.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Exactement, c'est là que vient prendre racine ce merveilleux mot^^ Carrément que c'est immonde... faut avoir de bonnes tripes pour le lire quand même. Oui, ce pauvre Ciel en plus d'être travestie, il doit jouer le rôle d'une fiancée. En effet, il aurait eu le droit à tout XD un corset c'est très joli, mais quand on n'en a pas l'habitude des vrais, putain que ça fait mal o_O Tu as peur pour la suite ? Ah ouais ? Arf... tu verras bien :)  
_**

**_Twilight-and-BlackButler : J'ai pas dit qu'il allait avoir une scène de corset, mais en tout cas, Ciel va subir cette torture encore^^ Merci :) Le Marquis de Sade, vaut mieux le connaître de nom car sinon... c'est un peu à vomir ^^'  
_**

**_Ludwig Victrix : "I like trans" YESSS ! XD Ah ben avec Ciel, en plus, ça fait toujours son effet :p Oui, ça commence à bouger et ça devrait aller crescendo (j'espère) au fur et à mesure. Ah mais les psychopathes et les roses, il n'y a rien de mieux XD Hum... je ne sais pas si je vais le faire apparaître car je suis mal à l'aise avec sa personnalité, donc à voir. Toutefois, j'imagine bien que tu l'aimes bien avec ses fumeries d'opium :p  
_**

**_Lady lisa-chan : Tu en rêves ? Eh ben tu l'auras bientôt :p merci :)  
_**

**_Brunet'T : Merci de suivre cette histoire :) Je suis heureuse que cela te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera^^' (pourtant, je trouve que mon style d'écriture est pourri).  
_**

**_Bon, bonne nouvelle ! J'arrive à écrire cette fic et, je suis déjà bientôt rendue à la fin \o/ mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes qu'au 6è et il y en a encore beaucoup ;p  
_**

* * *

Le jeune noble resta dubitatif devant l'ensemble que lui présentait son majordome.

_ C'est quoi cette horreur ?

_ Elle ne vous plait pas ?

_ Non.

_ Tant pis, vous la porterez quand même.

Ciel lui fit les yeux ronds.

_ Mais c'est laid ! On dirait une robe de mariée.

_ C'est presque cela. Etant donné que vous allez jouer le rôle de la future femme du Comte de Newport, vous vous présenterez sous la forme la plus pure qu'il soit : la virginité. J'ai choisi cette robe personnellement, choisissant les couleurs et les détails.

Le jeune garçon grimaça.

_ Franchement, tu pourrais me faire peur.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et il regarda d'un plus près sa nouvelle toilette féminine. Les dernières fois, c'était Mademoiselle Hopkins qui avait confectionné les robes de A à Z. Là par contre, il devait reconnaître que cela ne ressemblait pas à sa main. Le haut était un bustier ivoire jacquard avec de la dentelle bordeaux sur les jointures de tiges souples au nombre de six. Des bretelles blanches se constituaient de tulle à l'allure bouffant avec de fausses roses blanches en satin. Sur le pourtour du décolleté, un effet froissé de dentelle et de tulle alternant ivoire et bordeaux le surlignait. Le jupon se colorait d'ivoire jacquard rehaussé de fausses roses bordeaux en satin qui remontait par dessus du tulle dans un bel effet de drapé. Le bas arborait une superposition de dentelle bordeaux et ivoire sur quatre étages, d'environ une trentaine de centimètres chacun. Sebastian la tourna et Ciel aperçut le derrière. Le bustier avait un laçage avec une fine cordelette blanche et le jupon se voyait doter d'un nœud en satin rayé d'ivoire et de bordeaux.

Le jeune noble fixa son démon qui arborait un grand sourire.

_ Il y a autre chose avec ?

_ Evidemment.

Ainsi, le majordome sortit un petit coffret en carton de forme circulaire. Il l'ouvrit et Ciel aperçut son contenu. Il y avait deux longs gants en satin bordeaux, deux bas en laine ivoire, ainsi qu'une coiffe de style cavalière bordeaux avec une rose blanche en tissu et du tulle blanc et enfin… mais qu'est-ce donc d'ailleurs ?

_ Sebastian, c'est quoi ça ? Fit-il en montrant une espèce de petit ruban blanc dans un effet plissé avec de petites roses bordeaux en satin.

_ Une jarretière.

_ Une… une QUOI ?

Ciel scruta un moment le visage de son domestique dont le sourire narquois était toujours collé.

_ Mais pourquoi il y a ça !

_ Voyons, Bocchan. Une fiancée se doit d'avoir une jarretière afin que son époux l'enlève.

_ Mais on s'en fout ! Personne ne va regarder sous mon jupon !

_ La dernière fois, ils ont tenté de vous déshabiller, je vous le ferai remarquer.

Ciel se rembrunit.

_ Je ne vois tout de même pas l'intérêt d'une jarretière.

_ Pour vous ennuyer.

Un silence.

_ Tu me fatigues. Mais vraiment !

Sebastian rangea les affaires dans son armoire et il se tourna de nouveau vers son contractant.

_ Si vous voulez bien, nous allons passer à table. Et après, nous essayerons le maquillage.

_ Soit, maugréa le Comte qui sortit nonchalamment de sa chambre. Et pourquoi de telles couleurs au fait ? Cela fait un peu trop mariée…

_ C'est évident, répondit le majordome. Le blanc est pour la pureté mais l'ivoire tranche légèrement, vu qu'un blanc complet est sensé être porté lors de la cérémonie de mariage. Le rouge bordeaux représente la conservation de l'hymen.

Ciel hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Tu en fais un peu trop… en plus, c'est complètement faux.

_ Complètement faux ?

_ Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as fait saigner alors si j'étais une femme, je pourrai dire que tu as percé mon hymen et cela même avant notre mariage !

_ Lapsus !

Ciel se figea et soupira.

_ Arrête de détourner mes phrases à ton avantage. Tu savais très bien ce que je voulais dire !

_ Que vous n'êtes pas insensibles à mon charme et que vous aimeriez être ma femme ?

Le jeune garçon sentit qu'il perdit de plus en plus patience et il se pinça les arcades du nez.

_ Tu joues de plus en plus avec mes nerfs, Sebastian. Je te conseille d'arrêter tout de suite ton petit manège. De plus, tu devrais avoir enregistré que je ne souhaite pas rire sur ce qu'il s'est passé cette fameuse nuit !

_ C'est vous qui en avez parlé le premier.

_ C'est toi qui m'as tendu la perche.

_ C'est vous qui voyez le mal partout.

_ C'est toi qui as choisi ces couleurs aux symboliques équivoques. Et évidemment que je vois le mal partout car TU ES LE MAL !

Ciel vit que son majordome allait ouvrir la bouche mais il rajouta subitement.

_ J'ai faim, allons-y.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Toujours ! Pour ça qu'on l'aime ;p Ah... vas savoir... Oui, tu peux le plaindre... pauvre Ciel...  
_**

**_La coccinelle : Oh que oui ! Et ce n'est pas fini !  
_**

**_JuliaLoveKuro : Fufufufufu !  
_**

**_Twilight-and-BlackButler : Ce chapitre t'a plié en quatre ? XD J'espère que celui-ci te fera tout autant rire^^  
_**

**_Lady lisa-chan : Assez oui... enfin, je me suis basée sur ce que je trouve de moche en style robe de mariée XD Ah ben, le démon n'en loupe pas une pour se faire remarquer hein ;p Merci beaucoup (même si je trouve que j'écris comme de la merde perso^^').  
_**

**_Bon cette fic se constituera de 26 chapitres ;p  
_**

**_Bonne lecture !  
_**

* * *

Après le dîner, Ciel se retrouva dans la salle de bain en compagnie de Sebastian. Le jeune garçon était juste en chemise de nuit, assis sur une chaise tandis que son domestique avait installé une table près d'eux. L'œil saphir avait rapidement balayé la surface et aperçut de nombreux pots et autres contenants. Il n'eut pas de mal à deviner que c'était des produits de cosmétiques afin de le rendre âgé.

_ Bocchan, regardez-moi et levez légèrement la tête.

Ciel obéit et plongea en même temps son regard vairon dans les yeux carmin du majordome. Ce dernier le regarda quelques instants, mit des mèches grises bleutés derrière ses oreilles et le détailla comme un artiste observant un tableau. Puis, il enleva ses gants et attrapa un pot assez gros.

_ Je vais vous mettre une crème afin de clarifier votre teint tout en le rendant uniforme. Vous n'en avez pas besoin mais cela augmentera cet aspect de jeune fille et de poupée.

Tout en disant cela, il trempa ses doigts et il commença à toucher le front de son jeune maître. Ce dernier sentit ses doigts passer sur ses tempes, revenant sur ses joues rebondies d'enfant et ils vinrent se perdre vers son menton et son cou.

_ Fermez les yeux, je vais vous en mettre autour ainsi que sur vos paupières et les arcades de votre nez.

Ciel les ferma et attendit qu'il finisse de passer cette substance.

_ Ce n'est pas agréable, fit le noble. C'est froid et assez pâteux.

Il entendit son domestique glousser doucement.

_ Je le sais bien mais il faut faire avec.

Les doigts agiles vinrent souligner son nez, puis ses paupières, touchant légèrement ses sourcils.

_ Cela vous fait une peau magnifique, bien que je préfère naturellement.

Ciel ouvrit les yeux quant il sentit la main du majordome s'en aller. Le domestique trempa sa main dans une bassine d'eau et les sécha avant de prendre un poudrier et un gros pinceau. Il regarda encore son maître et imprégna les poils de pigments clairs.

_ Fermez les yeux.

Le jeune garçon recommença et attendit que le pinceau vienne sur son visage. D'abord, les joues, le front, puis aux alentours des yeux et du nez. Ciel tressaillit et se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue. Puis, il recula vivement et envoya un regard noir à son majordome.

_ Mais arrête ! Ça chatouille !

Sebastian écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

_ Supportez-le. C'est bientôt fini.

_ Non !

_ Bocchan ! Se fâcha le majordome.

Ciel reprit sa place initiale et tendit le visage, fermant les yeux. Sebastian s'approcha et continua son office quant il vit son jeune maître se raidir et tenter d'étouffer un gloussement. Puis, il éclata de rire tout en foudroyant le démon du regard et recula de nouveau.

_ Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! Envoya-t-il en riant.

Il y avait un clair contraste entre le regard du Comte et le rire qui sortait de sa bouche. Sebastian eut du mal à retenir son sourire. Il soupira las et attrapa son jeune maître par les bras.

_ Arrêtez de gesticuler ! Fit-il tout en menaçant de nouveau le visage de son contractant.

_ Non ! Arrête ! Non ! Criait Ciel en se débattant et sentant le pinceau sur son visage. Arrête Sebastian ! Arrrrrrrrrrrrêtttttteeeeee !

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Sebastian et Ciel se figèrent en regardant d'où venait le bruit. Ils trouvèrent tous les domestiques dont Tanaka avec le regard inquiet.

_ Dé-désolé ! Commença Finian. On a entendu Monsieur crier et on se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

_ Ce n'est rien, répondit le majordome. Je dois maquiller le Jeune Maître pour notre mission mais il n'est pas très coopératif.

_ Tant mieux, déclara cette fois-ci Tanaka. Avec ces cris, on a pensé à autre chose.

Sebastian aperçut brièvement un regard noir venant du vieil homme.

_ Toutefois, si vous voulez essayer de le maquiller sans qu'il bouge, nous pouvons vous donner un coup de main, rajouta-t-il.

_ QUOI ? S'offusqua le Maître des lieux.

_ Avec plaisir ! Répondit Sebastian tout sourire.

_ Mais non !

_ Bard, tenez Monsieur, ordonna Tanaka.

_ Bien !

Et le cuisinier attrapa Ciel tandis que Tanaka, Finian et May Linn regardaient la scène avec insistance tandis que Sebastian finissait de le poudrer. Le jeune Comte éclata d'un rire non voulu sous les yeux émerveillés des domestiques.

_ Oh Monsieur ! S'exclama May Linn. Nous sommes si heureux de vous entendre rigoler !

Ciel envoya un regard noir à la bonne.

_ Ce n'est pas comme si je le voulais ! Je ne contrôle pas !

Et il rit de nouveau en sentant Sebastian passer le pinceau dans son cou.

Puis, le majordome prit d'autres pinceaux plus petits et d'autres pots pour finir la transformation du jeune Comte en jeune Duchesse. Après une trentaine de minute, Ciel était enfin détaché, boudant tandis que tout le monde le regardait avec insistance. Sebastian avait rehaussé le tout avec une longue perruque blonde avec quelques anglaises et les sourcils peints de la même couleur.

_ Je n'aime pas être fixé de la sorte, maugréa-t-il.

_ Disons que votre transformation est grandiose, rajouta Finian. Sebastian a fait un bon travail, on vous reconnaît à peine !

Tout en parlant, ledit majordome s'avança avec un miroir, montrant le résultat à son jeune maître. Ciel était estomaqué. Etait-ce vraiment lui ? En effet, il ressemblait à une jeune fille de 17 ans avec une mèche blonde cachant son œil maudit ; ses sourcils étaient aussi colorés de blond. Ses joues prenaient une jolie teinte rosée assorties avec le rouge de ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient maquillés d'un blanc discret et ses cils étaient comme agrandis, montrant en évidence son œil saphir.

Le Comte bouda et envoya un regard noir à son domestique.

_ Au moins, ça a réussi, fit-il. Il ne reste plus qu'à peaufiner certains détails.

_ Je m'en occuperai, l'assura le majordome. Maintenant, rajouta-t-il à l'adresse des domestiques, veuillez sortir, je vais démaquiller Monsieur et le préparer pour la nuit.

Tous hochèrent la tête et partirent en laissant seuls le majordome et le jeune Comte.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews ;p_**

**_S-Lay L. : Tanaka est un vieux sage et il prend soin de Ciel quand même. Oui... en blonde T_T Ah ben ça, je pense que le démon préfère aussi quand il est naturel... pas... blond (blonde ici)..._**

**_JuliaLoveKuro : Ah ben ce n'est pas souvent qu'on voie ça hein XD_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Merci :p Par contre, je ne suis pas un rat tout poilu, mais un rat nu ;p (ou rat double rex... mais bref !)._**

**_Lady lisa-chan : XD en effet. M'enfin, pauvre Ciel, il rigole juste par un réflexe corporel^^ hum, je ne dirai pas que Tanaka n'apprécie pas Sebastian, juste qu'il est méfiant (et ouais, si on n'avait pas la description, on pourrait croire à autre chose)... Les robes de mariée que je préfère ? Aucune XD ou du moins, les moins pires en rouge bordeaux... En effet XD Saloperie de bestiole^^ mouais si tu le dis..._**

**_Bonne lecture ;p_**

* * *

Ciel était dans le salon quand minuit sonna. Le jeune noble ne trouvait pas le sommeil et il avait décidé de s'exiler ici en lisant. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à dormir… ou pas. Dans le pire des cas, il pouvait attendre que Sebastian revienne. Le démon était allé voir Lau pour répandre la rumeur du mariage entre le Comte de Newport et la Duchesse de Camborne.

Le jeune garçon soupira et leva ses yeux du livre pour fixer les flammes dansantes dans la cheminée.

_ Vous ne dormez pas ?

Ciel tourna la tête subitement, surpris. Sebastian se tenait sur le seuil, le fixant. Il se radoucit et lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

_ Je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Tu as vu Lau alors ?

Le majordome commença à s'avancer vers lui.

_ Oui. Il va répandre la rumeur, de façon assez rapide, comme d'habitude. Lors de la soirée, tout le monde devrait être au courant, y compris le meurtrier.

_ Tant mieux. Plus tôt on aura bouclé cette affaire, et mieux ça sera. Je n'ai aucunement envie de me travestir encore en femme…

Sebastian gloussa doucement, mais cela suffit à irriter le jeune noble qui lui envoya un regard noir.

_ Et je serai bien content d'être enfin un homme sans que tu me sautes dessus, cracha le jeune Comte.

Il vit le majordome sourire. Un rictus large et fin barrait son visage, le rendant pervers. Ses yeux fixaient son jeune contractant, reflétant les flammes dansantes. Il était terrifiant et cela rappela de mauvais souvenir à Ciel qui déglutit difficilement.

_ Je vous rassure, Bocchan, répondit le démon. Je n'ai pas besoin que vous soyez travesti en femme pour me donner l'envie de vous sodomiser.

Ciel s'offusqua et lui lança le livre en pleine figure. En même temps, il avait réalisé un bon remarquable et reculait, mettant un maximum d'espace entre le diable et lui. Ses yeux exprimaient clairement de la terreur.

Sebastian s'avançait vers lui, se pourléchant et il laissa échapper un petit ricanement.

_ Pensez-vous pouvoir m'échapper ? Bocchan ?

Ciel le vit s'approcher avec une démarche féline, un prédateur. Il jurait voir ses canines s'allonger et ses yeux briller. Le jeune garçon voulut dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et il continua de reculer, se heurtant à la fenêtre, dure et froide. Il repensa aux évènements de la nuit qui l'avait conduit à craindre un peu le majordome. Une bête assoiffée de luxure. Une bête affamée de son être. Ciel détourna le regard quand Sebastian se pointa à quelques centimètres de lui. Il sentit sa chaleur brûlante à travers ses vêtements, lui confirmant le désir brutal de cet être infernal. Il retint sa respiration en captant que les doigts de la bête caressaient son torse à travers sa chemise de nuit. Il s'était baissé au vue de la sensation de chaleur dans son cou. Sa langue mutine passa sur sa jugulaire, faisant trembler Ciel. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était de peur ou autre chose.

D'un côté, il avait la fenêtre froide qui lui coupait le dos et de l'autre, son majordome se pressait contre lui, le brûlant complètement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait, probablement la froideur de la vitre.

_ Bocchan, murmura le majordome. Laissez-vous à moi. Abandonnez-vous à moi.

Il disait cela dans une plainte et dans un soupir de plaisir non dissimulé.

Puis, Ciel reprit sa respiration, essayant de redevenir maître de lui-même et en option, celui du diable. Il fixa ce dernier de ces yeux vairons, remplis de détermination.

_ Comment parles-tu à ton maître ? Sebastian ? Tu me dis que je dois m'abandonner à toi ? Pire encore, tu dis ouvertement que tu veux me souiller, et cela peu importe si je sois homme ou femme. Tu n'as pas à faire cela, démon. Dois-je te rappeler les termes du contrat ? Dois-je te rappeler notre petite discussion ?

Ceci eut son effet et le démon recula seulement d'un pas. Il envoya un regard noir sur son contractant.

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça, fit Ciel. C'est de ta faute, pas la mienne.

Et sans rajouter un mot, le jeune garçon le contourna et prit la direction de la porte. Toutefois, Sebastian ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et il attrapa violemment son jeune maître pour le plaquer contre le premier canapé à sa portée. Il bloqua les jambes et les bras de Ciel qui commençait à se débattre. La peur se lisait très clairement dans le regard du jeune garçon tandis que les iris de la bête semblaient envoyer des éclairs, à la fois irrité et consumé par le désir. Par ailleurs, il respirait assez rapidement.

_ Sebastian ! Gronda Ciel non sans trop élever la voix pour autant.

Mais le majordome ne l'écoutait plus et il se baissa lentement sur lui, envoyant son haleine chaude sur son visage.

_ Sebastian…

Cette fois-ci, le ton de jeune noble se fit plus doux. Il ferma les yeux et inspira bruyamment.

_ Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à te retenir ?

Il espérait une réponse mais il savait que Sebastian n'était plus là à ce moment. Il garda donc les yeux fermés tandis qu'il sentit le diable déposer ses lèvres avec envie, les dévorant quasiment. Après plusieurs secondes, Sebastian se releva légèrement, dégageant les bras du Comte.

Ciel rouvrit les yeux et se massa les poignets endoloris. Il porta enfin son attention sur le majordome qui commençait à caresser ses aines, soulevant sa chemise de nuit.

_ Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à te retenir ? Répéta Ciel.

Cette fois-ci, Sebastian cessa et il fixa son contractant, retrouvant une certaine humanité.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit-il enfin.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_S-Lay L. : XD forcément, fantasmes de fangril. Toutefois, même si son ton est plus doux, c'est surtout du... désespoir si je puis dire. Il s'abandonne à son diable... En effet, il faut qu'il s'y fasse, car sinon, ils seront cuits durant la soirée !  
_**

**_JuliaLoveKuro : Je vois cela XD désolée de t'avoir fait mijoter pendant une semaine^^ la suite est (enfin) arrivée.  
_**

**_bissenchi : Pour le moment, non. Ciel n'est pas aussi facile à courtiser qu'une femme énamourée ;p  
_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Merci ;) Non, pas un rat TOUT nu, un RAT NU, nuance (tape rat nu dans Google et ça va vite refroidir tes ardeurs XD ; en faisant abstraction des rats taupes nus).  
_**

**_Lady lisa-chan : Non mais les chatouilles, c'est une véritable torture ! Perso, j'ai toujours vu Tanaka comme quelqu'un de voyant (et prévoyant aussi), du coup, je pense qu'il se doute que Seby n'est pas net^^' Pour la robe de mariée, tu as répondu toi-même à la question : jamais je ne me marierai (sauf pour les impôts). Des sous-entendus ? Pas du trou ! Oui, ça ferait du bien à Ciel un pich-pich XD Lemon ? Tu as dit lemon ? Perverssse ! XD Sinon, je te propose de lire ce chapitre pour répondre à tes premières questions ;p (et merci encore, mais non, je ne trouve pas XD).  
_**

**_Bonne lecture et... bon lemon :D_**

* * *

Ciel cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

_ Tu ne sais pas ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne sais pas ! Sebastian ! L'autre soir, tu m'avais sorti l'excuse du fait que d'autres avaient tenté de me toucher. Pour en fin de compte me prendre violemment. Alors, Sebastian ? C'est quoi la vraie raison ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je vous l'assure. Peut-être votre âme l'émoustille encore plus ? Qui sait ? Mais je ne pense pas… Je suis un démon, le péché de luxure ne m'est pas étranger. Surtout avec certains de mes contractants. Mais pas à ce point. Je suis littéralement consumé par le désir. Je vous veux. Ame, corps et pourquoi pas cœur. Même si c'est de la haine, j'en serai enchanté. Car amour et haine se ressemblent et vous ne penserez qu'à moi. D'ailleurs, n'est-ce donc pas cela que vous ressentez parfois ? Bocchan ? Vous avez certes confiance. Non. Vous devez avoir la confiance de votre majordome, confiance en moi, mais rien ne change au fait de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Je ne sais même pas si elle est sensée être néfaste ou bénéfique. Vous ressentez peu à peu de la crainte, de la répugnance voir même de la haine à mon égard.

Tout en disant cela, il s'était penché et humait l'odeur de son contractant, caressant du bout de son nez, son cou gracile. Ses yeux vermeils virent que le jeune garçon frissonnait et fermait les yeux.

_ Vous pensez sans cesse à moi. Vous avez besoin de moi comme vous me répugnez et tentez en vain de me bannir de votre monde. Vous avez raison, nous sommes probablement en train de nous détruire. Notre relation devient terriblement malsaine. Nous nous consumons. Nous nous déchirons. Nous nous haïssons. Nous nous aimons. Nous nous désirons. Nous nous répugnons. Nous nous perdons dans les méandres de la folie.

Il enleva ses gants et il passa ses mains sous la chemise de Ciel. Ce dernier tenta de l'en empêcher mais Sebastian l'arrêta en l'embrassant. Leurs yeux étaient ouverts, se fixant l'un et l'autre. Le démon se détacha de ses lèvres, à seulement quelques centimètres tandis qu'il continuait de caresser le corps du jeune garçon.

_ Tu t'en rends bien compte alors, murmura Ciel dans un souffle.

Il gémit légèrement en sentant le démon presser son anatomie contre la sienne.

_ Bien sur que je m'en rends compte, répondit Sebastian. Je sais que je vous rends malheureux depuis le jour où notre confiance est née, depuis le jour où nous avons commencé ce jeu. Je n'étais pas surpris des paroles du shinigami. Toutefois, je ne voulais pas le savoir.

Ciel se cambra légèrement et lâcha un soupir mêlé de plaisir et de peur.

_ Que tu me rendais malheureux ?

_ Oui.

D'une main experte, Sebastian dégrafa son pantalon et sortit son anatomie dressée.

_ J'ai pris conscience de cela à l'instant même où il l'a dit. Je le savais au fond de moi mais je ne voulais pas le savoir. Vous le saviez aussi mais vous avez mis plus de temps à comprendre. Il a suffi de cette soirée pour que vous puissiez comprendre toute l'envergure de la chose.

Comme pour interpréter ses paroles, Sebastian souleva le bassin du jeune garçon, écarta bien ses fesses et commença à l'appréhender. Ciel sentit la douleur et voulut crier. Néanmoins, le démon l'embrassa en même temps, étouffant cette plainte. Il se retira pour parler de nouveau.

_ En tant que démon, je dois avouer me délecter de votre souffrance, ironisa-t-il. Vous êtes fier, vous vous cachez de tout, y compris de vos sentiments. Mais je suis votre majordome, je me dois de vous connaître. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, je connais le moindre de vos désirs et de vos pensées par un geste ou un simple regard. Prenons cet exemple-ci. Je m'enfonce peu à peu en vous jusqu'à la garde et je jouis de la douleur que vous tentez désespérément de dissimuler derrière votre fierté et votre égoïsme exacerbés, juste pour vous prouver que vous êtes au-dessus du commun des mortels. Et d'essayer de résister au diable que je suis.

En effet, il avait rentré sa dague jusqu'à la garde, lâchant de temps à autre des gémissements de douleur de la part de son contractant. A sa surprise, Ciel ricana et le fixa.

_ Il est bien plus difficile de feindre la douleur physique qu'émotionnelle, Sebastian. En plus, tu es brutal et bien trop épais pour mon corps, hélas, enfantin.

Sebastian resta de marbre et il caressa les griffures infligées par le jeune garçon sur son torse effilé.

_ Certaines fois, vous n'arrivez pas à tout cacher et cela se ressent, Bocchan.

Ciel lui envoya un regard noir et rougit de colère.

_ J'essayais juste d'enlever la saleté, répliqua-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, le démon eut un sourire en coin.

_ Bien sur.

Il commença à faire des va-et-vient dans ce petit corps qui se cambrait à la fois de douleur et de plaisir. Ciel se mordit le poignet, ne voulant pas gémir. A la fois pour ne pas satisfaire le démon et à la fois pour ne pas alerter les domestiques qui risqueraient de le voir dans une position compromettante. Ciel ouvrit les yeux en sentant un tissu. Il aperçut un coussin.

_ Mordez dedans au lieu de votre poignet. Je ne veux pas que vous vous mutiliez à sang.

Ciel attrapa le coussin et il planta ses dents dedans tandis que le démon continuait ses mouvements de butoirs. Il ne savait pas quoi ressentir. C'était un mélange de douleur, de plaisir mais aussi une souffrance. Il acceptait avec regret que cette bête monstrueuse le prenne mais il avait mal. _Mal. _Pire que la douleur physique ou une douleur émotionnelle. Il avait mal au cœur, ou de ce qu'il en restait. Le jeune noble sentit son torse prit de petits soubresauts et les doigts de Sebastian effleurer ses yeux à demi-fermés.

_ Vous pleurez.

* * *

_**A suivre...  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :D  
_**

**_S-Lay L. : Seul son corps, c'est seulement lui qui possède des réflexes. Mais en soit, il ne prend aucun plaisir bien au contraire ! Oui... on dirait... ou pas !  
_**

**_Lady lisa-chan : J'aime vous faire mariner :p Hum... je ne vois pas Tanaka en démon perso... toutefois, il a un rôle important lequel, je ne sais pas encore... mais à voir ;p Non jamais, je ne veux surtout pas me marier (sauf à la rigueur pour les impôts comme je te l'air déjà dit^^'). Nan voilà ;p A ton avis :D Mine de rien, cela lui serait utile^^ *l'air de rien* moi suis pas perverse et j'aime pas les lemon, ces truc dégueu là ? Baaaaa *toussote* Mais nan t'es pas chiante ;p (mais nan, il est bien mieux que moi^^').  
_**

**_aviva94 : Elle arrive ;p  
_**

**_JuliaLoveKuro : Tu te demandes comment il va réagir, eh bien, voici la suite ;p  
_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Merci Mon Ange :) ben j'espère que je vais tout autant réussir dans cette deuxième partie^^  
_**

**_Bonne lecture ;p_**

* * *

Ciel ouvrit ses yeux larmoyants et fixa Sebastian.

_ J'ai mal, Sebastian. Terriblement mal. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que tu me prennes encore de cette manière ou que la confiance soit détruite. A moins que cela soit autre chose, je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que j'ai mal, démon. Et c'est de TA faute, accusa-t-il avant de se cacher dans ses mains, étouffant un sanglot.

De son côté, Sebastian avait cessé de bouger et fixait son contractant sans dire un mot. Puis, il soupira.

_ Vous avez gagné, fit-il en bougeant, commençant à se retirer en essayant de pas faire de mal au jeune garçon.

Ciel le retint par la cravate en envoyant un regard noir.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Un silence.

_ Je t'ai posé une question.

_ Je me retire et je vous laisse tranquille…

_ Non !

_ Que ? Mais je pensais que…

_ Oui, coupa Ciel. Ce que tu me fais, me fait horriblement mal et me blesse profondément. Mais Sebastian, rappelle-toi, la première fois qu'on s'est… rencontré. Et que tu m'as marqué, inscrivant ton sceau dans mon œil, j'ai eu mal, terriblement mal. Et je savais pleinement que tu n'étais qu'un démon, une bête cauchemardesque. Sauf que, vois-tu, nous avons tellement joué au maître et au majordome que nous avons tendance à oublier nos vrais rôles : celui de l'enfant contractant et du démon mangeur d'âme. Et c'est aussi pour cela que nous nous détruisons. Alors, Sebastian, continue ce que tu fais. Je veux que tu me fasses rappeler la bête que tu es. Je ne veux pas perdre de vue ce que tu es.

_ Ce que vous dîtes est absurde…

_ Parce que tu parles en tant que majordome. Mais le démon que tu es, lui, ne veut qu'une chose. Moi. Uniquement moi. Et pas que mon âme hélas. Et avant que je pleure, la bête tapie au fond de toi allait continuer à m'infliger ces terribles coups. Alors, continue.

Ciel avait lâché sa cravate et fixait Sebastian d'un regard déterminé mais aussi désespéré. Sebastian ne savait pas comment réagir et il se mordit la lèvre. Il ferma les yeux puis, il renfonça de nouveau sa dague entièrement en l'enfant. Ce dernier avait pris le coussin et le mordait, étouffant un gémissement de douleur.

Sebastian l'observait, le fixait tout en lui infligeant des coups de butoirs d'abord doux, essayant de l'habituer à sa présence. Puis, il accéléra tandis que Ciel pleurait et gémissait en silence. Le démon en lui se délectait de sa détresse mais de l'autre… cela le dégoutait. Il se dégoutait lui-même et observa son contractant se cambrant et gesticulant sous la douleur. Puis, Ciel ouvrit ses yeux et plongea dans le regard carmin.

Cela surprit le jeune garçon. Les iris brillaient mais il s'attendait à des sentiments de désirs ou de moquerie. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il eut lu presque de la douleur ainsi que d'autres émotions tourmentées.

Le démon devait se rendre compte lui aussi de leur jeu sur-joué et menteur.

Ciel tendit la main et toucha le visage de la bête, les larmes coulant de ses grands yeux. Sebastian se baissa doucement sur lui et lui donna un baiser aérien, et en rien de bestial. Il continua ainsi à le marteler, de plus en plus forts alors que ses baisers exprimaient l'effet inverse. Après un interminable moment aux yeux de Ciel, il sentit le démon se déverser en lui, arrachant un râle de plaisir. Il se retira doucement et s'assit sur le bord du canapé, laissant son jeune maître encore allongé et crispé. Le majordome se prit la tête dans les mains. Il lâcha un soupir.

_ Votre majordome vous demande pardon de ne pas pouvoir vous protéger de la bête qui vous cause du tord.

Ciel déglutit et essuya les dernières larmes restantes.

_ Je ne lui pardonnerai pas, trancha le jeune Comte. Il a failli à son devoir. Mais de l'autre, je ne lui en veux pas, c'était inévitable.

Sebastian tourna un peu la tête, soulevant une de ses mains afin de voir son contractant. Ciel le vit et se leva doucement, cachant sa nudité avec sa chemise. Il grimaça, il avait mal au bas du dos, bien évidemment. Avec une extrême lenteur, Ciel s'assit aussi sur le canapé, ses petits pieds touchant le parquet tiède, mais rassurant.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux deux.

_ Voulez-vous une tasse de lait chaud ? Ou une pâtisserie ?

Il vit Ciel hocher la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Non. Je ne veux rien. Je veux juste dormir et essayer de me reposer.

Sebastian grimaça. Il ne cachait même pas ses émotions à l'instant. Si son jeune maître refusait du lait et des pâtisseries, c'est que cela était vraiment grave.

_ Je vais vous border dans ce cas. Puis-je vous porter jusqu'à votre lit au moins ? Je ne voudrai pas que vous fassiez encore plus mal en marchant.

_ D'accord, souffla-t-il.

Sebastian se leva, se rhabilla et remit correctement ses mèches onyx en place. Il se tourna vers son contractant et le prit dans ses bras. Ciel accrocha automatiquement ses bras à son cou et posa sa tête contre son torse.

_ Bocchan, je vous en prie et promettez-moi, ne vous infligez rien. Si vous souhaitez vous débarrassez de la saleté, faites-le moi savoir.

_ Non, ça va aller. Je ne vais rien faire. Je devrai m'y habituer si cela se reproduit.

_ Cela ne se reproduira pas, contredit le majordome.

Ciel leva ses yeux vairons vers lui.

_ En es-tu sûr ?

Sebastian soupira, ne répondant pas.

_ Tu vois, enchaîna le jeune Comte, tu es incapable de prévoir les gestes de cette bête. Alors autant que je m'y fasse. Néanmoins, je ne perds pas de vue cette chose.

_ Soit.

Arrivé enfin à la chambre du jeune garçon, Sebastian allongea Ciel dans son lit et le recouvrit de ses draps. Le jeune noble apprécia la fraicheur du tissu et il se tourna, faisant dos au majordome. Il eut néanmoins quelques difficultés à bouger.

_ Bonne nuit, Bocchan.

Ciel ne répondit pas et il entendit Sebastian partir, refermant la porte doucement.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_aviva94 : Ciel ne souhaite pas être attendri surtout... de plus, il sait ce que son âme doit servir normalement de repas. Tant qu'à Sebastian ben à voir, de toute façon, c'est une sale bête XD_**

**_JuliaLoveKuro : XD t'inquiète, t'inquiète ;p Merci d'avoir commenté :) Et tant que ça te plait^^_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Sa brutalité cache aussi sa douleur... et ouais, du coup, c'est touchant (ou pas)._**

**_Lady lisa-chan : Ah ben, Ciel et Sebastian c'est ça : attrape-moi si tu peux et je t'en fous une après. Mais j'aime être sadique mouahahah ! Ouais non, enfin, j'ai déjà été mariée ! Moi je suis veuve... donc maintenant, plus de mariage (et surtout pas avec un humain) XD La jeunesse ? Oulà, je parie que je suis plus vieille que toi^^' Je proteste ! Je suis pure et chaste et pas du tout perverse (tu peux demander à Sweety Angel... en fait non, mauvaise idée *toussote*). Mais sinon, c'est bien. Ris ! Craque ! Et on s'amusera :D Mais nan je te le dis ! (Ok mais je pense quand même qu'il y a mieux que moi^^')._**

**_Bon, je suis (enfin) en vacances (seulement une semaine dead), donc je publierai peut-être un peu plus souvent (peut-être, rien est sur)._**

**_Bref !_**

**_Bonne lecture ;p_**

* * *

Quelques flocons tombaient dans la ville de Londres, recouvrant les rues d'une pellicule blanche. De la condensation sortait de la bouche du jeune Comte qui marchait frénétiquement, suivi de son fidèle majordome.

_ Je déteste vraiment ce temps, maugréa le jeune garçon en levant la tête vers le ciel. Rappelle-moi déjà pourquoi on est dehors ?

_ Votre fiancée, Elisabeth, voulait fêter la Saint Valentin avec vous. Hors vu que nous sommes…

_ C'est bon, je m'en souviens maintenant. Obligé de lui trouver quelque chose sinon elle va râler…

_ Il est du devoir de…

_ Oh Sebastian. Epargne-moi tes sermons. Tu as beau dire cela, tu penses le contraire, n'est-ce pas ?

Ciel s'était retourné vers lui, le défiant du regard. Le majordome eut un petit sourire.

_ Il est de mon devoir d'instruire mon maître et de lui dicter les bonnes conduites face à une lady. Toutefois… je l'admets, je m'en passerai aussi volontiers. Surtout que je crains qu'elle ne travestisse le manoir de rose…

Ciel haussa un sourcil.

_ As-tu fait exprès d'employer le verbe « travestir » ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un sourire narquois qui apparut sur le visage du domestique.

_ J'aime taquiner mon Bocchan.

Le jeune garçon soupira et repartit dans sa course effrénée. Il passa devant une chocolaterie où quelques pièces restantes de la Saint Valentin étaient présentées. Il rentra à l'intérieur, avec Sebastian.

_ Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui offrir ?

_ Pourquoi pas ce lapin ? Proposa Sebastian.

Ciel regarda le chocolat en question. C'était en effet un lapin en chocolat assis sur ses pattes arrière, les pattes avant placées devant à la manière d'un chat. Un nœud doré et rose était accroché à son cou.

_ Non, claqua le noble.

Ils retournèrent à leur recherche dans cette grande échoppe. Puis, Ciel fut attiré par quelque chose dans la rue d'en face. Il fronça son œil.

_ Je reviens Sebastian. Attends-moi ici.

Ce dernier se retourna surpris.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ J'ai dit que je revenais et cherche en attendant. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Avant que le majordome ne réplique, Ciel était déjà sorti et il se dirigea prestement dans cette petite ruelle sombre. Le noble vit qu'elle était déserte, il renifla de dédain.

_ J'ai du rêver.

_ Hihihi, vous en êtes sûr ? Comte ?

Ciel leva la tête et il aperçut une forme noire. Le jeune garçon sourit.

_ Je savais bien que j'avais vu quelque chose.

_ Oh.

La forme sauta et atterrit devant le jeune Comte. Il se leva et proposa un biscuit en forme d'os. Ciel le prit sans la moindre hésitation.

_ Que faite-vous ici ? Undertaker ?

_ Je rôde et j'observe. J'espère que vous prenez soin de mon trésor, Comte.

_ Elles sont gardées précieusement. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'elles signifient ?

_ Votre majordome ne vous a pas suivi, fit Undertaker en ignorant sa question. Il va s'inquiéter et venir si ça continue.

_ Je lui ai ordonné de ne pas me suivre.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il obéisse encore longtemps. Il est de plus en plus entreprenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Ciel tiqua et le regarda froidement. Undertaker perdit son sourire et il releva sa frange grise, laissant apparaître ses yeux perçants de shinigami.

_ Il est plus qu'entreprenant alors. J'aurai du vous en débarrasser sur le Campania.

_ J'ai besoin de lui.

Undertaker hocha les épaules.

_ Ou pas. Comte, faites attention à vous.

_ Je sais très bien m'occuper de moi-même.

Cette fois-ci, le fossoyeur éclata de rire.

_ Oh non et vous le savez autant que moi. Votre majordome est là pour vous aider mais… il ne respecte plus son office.

Ciel ne répondit pas.

_ Vous ne m'avez pas répondu au sujet des médailles.

Undertaker recula doucement, arborant son sourire énigmatique et fou.

_ Vous saurez tout en temps et en heure, Comte. Soyez patient encore. Par contre, laissez-moi vous donner un conseil : imposez très vite des limites au démon qui vous sert de majordome.

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils.

_ A bientôt, Comte.

Undertaker s'écarta en faisant un signe de la main.

_ Undertaker ! Interpella le noble.

_ C'est lui que vous avez vu ? Déclara une voix froide.

Ciel se retourna et aperçut Sebastian tenant un paquet. Le temps qu'il reporte son attention sur le fossoyeur, ce dernier était déjà parti. Le noble soupira une nouvelle fois et il avança vers le majordome.

_ Une illusion, rien de plus.

_ Vous mentez.

_ Qu'as-tu acheté pour Elisabeth ?

Un silence.

Ciel leva la tête et il aperçut le regard luire quelques instants.

_ J'ai trouvé une pièce avec un assortiment de cœurs, de fleurs et de papillons avec différents chocolats : noir, au lait et blanc.

Ciel grimaça.

_ Niais comme on n'en peut plus, lâcha-t-il écœuré.

_ Oui, répondit le domestique. Mais je pense que cela lui plaira, de plus, il y a de cœurs, cela lui fera d'autant plus plaisir.

_ Soit. Bon, vu que cette obligation est enfin finie, rentrons au chaud.

_ Bien entendu, My Lord.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Bonsoir :D_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_Merci pour vos commentaires sur le "Désir d'aimer etc bidule" cela m'a fait plaisir :) Et ouais, c'était triste mais bien la meilleure fin (qui me semblait plus approprié qu'un truc avec des poneys et des licornes qui font caca des arcs-en-ciel).  
_**

**_S-Lay L. : Ah oui que de souvenirs en effet (putain vivement qu'il revienne T_T). Moi aussi je me demande bien... m'enfin, on saura en temps voulu (pas trop long non plus j'espère !)._**

**_aviva94 : Ben sachant que même le majordome accompli a du mal à dompter cette bête... alors Ciel peut pas faire grand-chose (mais il paraît que l'espoir fait vivre :) )._**

**_Bocchan-chan : (pour chapitre 1) XD et merci d'avoir commenté ;p Oui en effet, rares sont les OS que j'ai vraiment laissé OS en fait. M'enfin, elle m'inspire et du coup ben paf ! Sinon, ouais cette fic démarre sous une ambiance malsaine et obscure, explorant tous les avantages liées à cette relation de maître à majordome et de contractant à démon... Qui se passe mal ahah ! Enfin mal... une relation complexe quoi^^' Ca va, je comprends tes images et comment on dit aussi, vaut mieux tard que jamais :) Ah ouais ? Quel démon ? Toi aussi qui te demandais pourquoi j'ai une dent contre lui, j'ai plus ou moins expliqué dans cette fic. Bref, j'espère que l'ensemble de cette fic te plaira...  
_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Merci Mon Ange :)  
_**

**_Lady lisa-chan : Moi aussi... je suis en manque de chocolat tiens. Ouaip, un petit clin d'oeil à notre cher Undy *w* Une relation rêvée quoi XD Mais Sebastian FAIT peur tout court, même dans le manga d'origine... sale bestiole. Oh oh, ne t'excite pas trop, je t'aurai bien proposé de te soulager mais... j'ai déjà une victime. Alors là, je ne veux surtout pas me marier avec le démon o_O à la rigueur Ciel mais surtout pas lui dead Je pense aussi que tu es jeune, je suis ton sempai ;p Non mais d'autres personnes peuvent dire que je suis pure et chaste (Non mais ouais très mauvaise idée... tout risque de se retourner contre moi alors chut). Encore vivante ? XD Je ne suis pas maso, à la rigueur je veux que tu me fasses du bien... encore faut-il que tu y arrives ;p (si tu le dis mais j'en pense pas moins XD).  
_**

**_mangakadu14 : Et ce n'est pas fait pour s'arranger ! Ciel est hermétique alors à voir. Toutefois, on peut aussi se demander pour Sebastian. On ne sait pas s'il l'aime, il est juste ultra possessif, ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il est amoureux de son contractant, et c'est aussi pour cela que je ne l'ai pas mis dans Romance (car je ne sais même pas moi-même s'il y a de la romance XD). En tout cas merci de me suivre et je suis contente que cette fic te plaise :)  
_**

**_Sara Phantomhive : Merci beaucoup^^ C'est une bonne question mais notre cher Comte aime tout cacher... alors, qui sait ?  
_**

**_Sur ce, la suite..._**

* * *

Le crépuscule arriva bien tôt et Londres était encore éveillée malgré la fraicheur environnante. Ciel était assis à son bureau, étudiant des propositions pour son entreprise et de l'autre jetant un coup d'œil sur sa mission en tant que Chien de la Reine.

Il entendit toquer.

_ Entre.

Il ne leva même pas les yeux, continuant de regarder des photographies macabres. Il savait pertinemment qui s'était. Néanmoins, le jeune garçon leva son œil saphir vers l'horloge, puis, il fixa le majordome.

_ Il n'est pas 19 heures. Que fais-tu donc ici, Sebastian ?

_ Je voudrai vous parler de tout à l'heure. A propos d'Undertaker que vous avez aperçu et sans doute parlé dans cette ruelle.

Ciel baissa les yeux et rangea les photos.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai rêvé.

_ Vous mentez. Je sais que vous l'avez vu.

Ciel soupira.

_ Ce sont mes affaires.

_ Vos affaires sont mes affaires, Bocchan. Je n'aime pas que vous me cachiez quelque chose.

Le jeune Comte laissa échapper un petit rire désabusé et ironique. Il fixa froidement son domestique.

_ Tu te moques de moi, là ? Sebastian, tu n'as pas à savoir tout sur tout sur moi. Surtout en ce moment ! J'ai bien le droit d'avoir des petits secrets sans que tu ne t'immisces encore. Si cela ne te plait pas, tant mieux. Prends cela comme une petite vengeance face à tes attentions douteuses d'en ce moment.

Le démon lui envoya un regard noir.

_ Tu ne sauras rien, claqua Ciel.

_ Vous admettez donc que vous l'avez vu.

_ Je n'admets rien du tout, idiot. Je te l'ai dit : tu ne sauras rien. Maintenant laisse-moi travailler et appelle-moi seulement pour le dîner. Et c'est un ordre.

Ciel vit clairement que le démon fulminait de colère, il aperçut son aura démoniaque se répandre.

_ Et ne crois pas que je vais te craindre, rajouta le noble. Je ne perds pas de vue que tu es un démon. Mais je suis insensible face à ce regard froid et tes espèces d'ombre. Ce n'est que de l'intimidation. Aller, du vent.

Sebastian ne répondit pas et s'en alla, prenant soin de claquer la porte.

Ciel fixa quelques instants cette dernière.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être susceptible !

* * *

Le moment d'aller au lit arriva et toute la soirée se passait dans un silence monacal. Le majordome parlait peu, en dehors de présenter les plats ou de directives importantes. Ciel n'en avait que faire et il devait avouer, il se réjouissait de ne pas entendre Sebastian déblatérer sans cesse et d'essayer de nouveau de faire des sous-entendus.

Le jeune garçon se faufila entre les couvertures et il s'installa correctement sur son oreiller préféré. Toutefois, il entendit le majordome se racler la gorge. Il fronça les sourcils

_ Oh, Sebastian. Je me demandais bien quand tu allais parler, car j'imagine que ce n'est pas pour me souhaiter la bonne nuit.

Le visage du domestique resta grave.

_ En effet.

Ciel soupira et se redressa, s'attendant peut-être à une longue discussion… encore.

_ Vous avez beau dire que je ne saurai rien…

Il se tut en entendant son jeune maître soupirer bruyamment, limite une plainte. Il fusilla le démon du regard.

_ Mais tu sais quand même quelque chose, finit le jeune Comte.

Un silence.

_ Sebastian. Je réfléchis à tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment.

Cette fois-ci se fut le majordome qui soupira.

_ Vous n'allez quand même pas me ressortir le même discours que ces derniers jours.

_ Bien sur que non et me coupe pas !

_ Dans ce cas, qu'allez-vous dire ?

De nouveau un silence.

_ Vous voyez… vous allez encore me sortir qu'on se détruit, qu'Undertaker a raison et j'en passe.

_ Je te signale que tu l'as dit aussi, répliqua Ciel. Non, juste que… je réfléchis et je pense qu'il faudra que je prenne une décision incessamment sous peu. En te menaçant avec le contrat, très certainement.

Le majordome le regarda gravement.

_ J'obéirai selon le contrat, vous le savez. Et je vous reste fidèle jusqu'à la fin.

_ Oui. Je sais.

Ciel se recoucha.

_ Tu ne tireras rien de moi, Sebastian. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai le droit aussi à mes petits secrets.

Le jeune garçon vit le majordome déposé le chandelier sur la table basse et il enleva son frac, puis ses chaussures.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ! S'offusqua le Comte qui s'était de nouveau levé.

_ Je me mets au lit avec vous. Qui sait, cela pourrait vous aider à réfléchir.

_ Quoi ? Mais il est hors de question que tu recommences à…

_ Je resterai seulement allongé près de vous. Je vous le promets, My Lord.

A son étonnement, le jeune noble ne répliqua pas et se tourna, montrant son dos au démon tout en se rallongeant.

Après quelques secondes accompagnées de bruits de tissus, Ciel sentit un léger renfoncement, puis une chaleur qui vint se coller contre lui.

_ Tu n'as pas intérêt à essayer de me faire des choses louches.

_ Promis.

_ Très bien. Dans ce cas éteins le candélabre que je puisse dormir.

_ Yes, My Lord.

Les flammes s'éteignirent et le jeune garçon laissa échapper un soupir et ferma les yeux tandis que le majordome lui caressait la joue et les cheveux, le berçant.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_aviva94 : Les deux sont bornés donc on n'est mal parti XD A voir, mais avec les derniers évènements, pas sur que Ciel lui révèle tout^^  
_**

**_Pamplea : Je ne suis même pas sure qu'on peut appeler ça un moment de tendresse. C'est surtout surprenant que le jeune Comte ait accepté que Sebastian vienne dormir avec lui. Oui, c'est bien la première fois, à la fois ça le montre humain mais ça montre aussi qu'il a peur de perdre son cher Bocchan avec ses gestes douteux des derniers temps. Tant qu'à Ciel, bien sur qu'il ment XD mais bien obligé d'essayer de tenir tête à la bestiole^^'  
_**

**_bissenchi : Ca dépend sur quoi... de toute façon, nos deux protagonistes sont des têtes de mule. Ciel en a déjà assez dit... Des choses louches ? Oh oui certainement, mais pas forcément à quoi on pense ;p  
_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Mignon, mignon, ouais si on veut^^ c'est clair qu'il manque cruellement des paroles entre eux... les réponses viendront peut-être ;p  
_**

**_Guest : Muchu !  
_**

**_S-Lay L. : Humains et démons mentent même ;p Puis bon, Ciel n'est pas une vertu pour cela, loin de là^^ En même temps, si un démon n'était pas louche, ça serait un ange ahah_**

**_Bonne lecture ;)_**

* * *

Des bruits de vêtements froissés brisèrent le silence, puis un soupir d'apaisement. Ciel se tourna et se retrouva contre une résistance. Par instinct, il se rapprocha un peu plus, profitant de la chaleur tandis qu'on lui caressait les cheveux. Doucement, il ouvrit ses yeux vairons. Son front était collé contre la clavicule de Sebastian.

_ Il est heure de vous lever, Bocchan, murmura ce dernier.

En réponse à ceci, le jeune garçon s'étira en baillant. Il s'écarta légèrement du domestique et leva la tête, apercevant ses yeux carmin. Pendant quelques secondes, le majordome arbora un masque froid, tout en le détaillant. Puis, un sourire apparut, le traditionnel rictus narquois qui horripilait tant le jeune Comte.

_ J'imagine bien, répondit enfin Ciel. En plus, cette journée va être terriblement longue et énervante je sens…

_ Sans doute. Il faudra passer tôt à votre maquillage et votre tenue. Sans compter le temps du trajet jusqu'à qu'à la réception de ce soir.

Ciel soupira à en faire pleurer les anges et il se redressa.

_ Je n'ai nullement envie de supporter un corset, une robe et une perruque… enfin, je dois me faire une raison. Il se peut qu'on arrive à boucler cette affaire ce soir.

Le majordome sourit.

_ Avec de la chance, surement. Toutes les pièces sont en place, vous ne pouvez faire qu'échec et mat.

En même temps, il se leva et récupéra ses vêtements éparpillés par terre.

_ Bocchan.

_ Hum ?

_ Avez-vous décidé quoi faire à propos de… la bête qui apporte des ennuis ? Est-ce que ma présence à vos côtés vous a-t-elle aidé à choisir, ou du moins le chemin de votre décision ?

Ciel le regarda quelques secondes, sans répondre. Il devait avouer que le majordome avait été exemplaire la nuit passée. La bête n'était pas réapparue et ne l'avait pas touché. Toutefois, le jeune Comte se rappelait très clairement des paroles du shinigami et des deux incidents récents avec le démon…

_ Peut-être, déclara-t-il enfin, neutre et sans sourire.

_ Puis-je connaître la réponse ? Ou le début de vos pensées ?

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les épais rideaux, laissant entrer les rayons d'un soleil bien timide.

_ Non. Je te le dirai seulement quand je serai sûr et j'espère, à la fin de cette affaire.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Sebastian qui le toisa en silence.

_ Comme vous voudrez. Je vais vous apporter votre petit déjeuner. Voulez-vous des scones ou de la brioche ?

_ Scones.

_ Je vous apporte cela, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Le majordome s'en alla de la chambre de son maître, avec légèreté et referma la porte comme s'il n'avait pas passé la nuit avec le jeune garçon.

De son côté, Ciel fixait le paysage londonien. Il avait les sourcils froncés, montrant ainsi qu'il était en intense réflexion et contrarié.

* * *

Dans le début d'après midi, le jeune Comte s'était renfermé dans son bureau et il faisait les cent pas. C'était bientôt l'heure de se préparer et d'aller à cette étrange réception. Le jeune garçon se figea et se dirigea sur son bureau, il tira un tiroir vers lui et sortit un dossier qu'il mit sur le dos du pupitre. Il l'ouvrit et regarda les rapports, et surtout les photos horribles. Il fronça les sourcils et soupira. Il devait trouver ce meurtrier cette nuit et peu importe ce qu'il se passera. Il devait le trouver point. Il s'attarda sur la photo de la dernière victime. Il se souvenait d'elle à la soirée.

Elle semblait terrorisée face à l'ambiance et elle était mal à l'aise en voyant tous les hommes la lorgner. Son futur époux l'avait laissé afin de se retirer avec quelques femmes dans une des pièces du manoir. Ciel s'était approché d'elle et ils avaient parlé un peu. Il se souvenait qu'elle était réconfortée de trouver quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle aussi novice et forcée à participer à ces soirées. Une femme plus âgée, d'environ une cinquantaine d'année, les avait rejoints. Elle aussi, n'était pas à l'aise mais elle participait afin qu'il n'y ait pas trop de débordements. Apparemment, son mari avait assisté à ces nombreuses réjouissances… jusqu'à qu'il y ait des débordements sur un viol collectif sur une jeune femme. Ciel avait tiqué dessus et avait demandé s'il venait encore ici, d'où la présence de cette femme. Elle lui avait répondu à la négative. Apparemment, la victime avait dénoncé ses agresseurs aux autorités et ils étaient tous en prison. Elle, elle venait juste en tant qu'observatrice et parlait avec quelques une de ses amies qui fréquentaient ces obscénités depuis pas loin de dix ans.

Conscient qu'il était dans une impasse, Ciel avait du laisser malgré lui la jeune femme et la femme. Il avait essayé de se rapprocher de Sebastian qui se faisait ouvertement draguer par ce shinigami rouge. Mais, il avait eu des problèmes avec des hommes.

On toqua à la porte, le sortant de sa rêverie. Ciel leva les yeux, rangea le dossier et ouvrit la porte. Il fixa Sebastian.

_ C'est l'heure.

_ En effet, Bocchan.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_JuliaLoveKuro : La voici ;p_**

**_S-Lay L. : Ah oui pas faux... je suis dans l'air du temps^^' Au moins eux, ouais, ils y sont... certaines victimes n'ont pas cette "chance-là". Il va être dépité ouais, le pauvre^^' Tu es horrible o_O les pauvres cadavres quoi !_**

**_Yuki-sama50 : Merci de l'avoir mis en favori :) Alors je te rassure, je déteste abandonnée une fic ! Celle-ci, je publie juste tous les dimanches ou lundis soir (sauf cette semaine où j'étais en vacances, donc 2-3 dans la semaine). J'espère que la suite te plaira :)_**

**_mangakadu14 : Hum... tu sais, les gestes peuvent aussi servir d'arguments manipulateurs ;p De plus, pour calmer les doutes de son cher contractant, forcément, il se prête aux jeux du gentil démon ahah ! Après... romance ou pas, c'est mieux de ne pas mettre romance car leur relation est si complexe que je ne suis pas sure que cela en soit, elle est plutôt malsaine (bien que certes, cela flirte avec la romance...). D'un côté, je préfère aussi lire avec amour et sans lemon que le contraire, bref je te rejoins. Néanmoins, et dans cette fic spécialement, j'essaye de faire rappeler que Sebastian est avant tout un démon. Pas le truc super trop méga parfait et so sex à point (d'ailleurs, il me dégoute maintenant^^'). Vaut mieux pour le démon qu'il soit sage de temps en temps s'il veut un semblant de confiance de la part de son contractant... donc pas de viol pour le moment ;p De plus, même pas sure que Ciel lui aurait avoué sous le viol ;p Ah ouais ? C'est ton expression ? ^^' Ah gomen, gomen... Ben il cache pour emmerder son démon, hihihi. Tomber amoureux ?... Alors ça, seul l'avenir nous le dira._**

**_aviva94 : Pour une fois qu'en effet l'autre reste calme... faut sabrer le champagne XD Toutefois, oui, tout n'est pas encore fini. Autant l'enquête que leur "relation", alors... à voir ;p_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Vive le weekend oui... si on veut T_T Bref, pour revenir à nos moutons (Bééééééé), normal que le démon soit curieux ! Déjà qu'il est ultra possessif avec son contractant, donc forcément, il veut tout savoir ;p Vous serez plus tard, vous lectrices avides (et toi surtout ;p). Pour l'enquête... mystère !_**

**_Bonne lecture et comme mes vacances prennent fin, je reprendrai un rythme normal soit tous les dimanches ou lundi soir ;p_**

* * *

Ciel était essoufflé. Il ferma les yeux tandis que de petites gouttes de transpiration venaient scintiller sur son front. Il se raidit, sentant les doigts du majordome venir caresser son torse. Tout à coup, il ouvrit les yeux et laissa échapper un puissant gémissement. Ses doigts vinrent mutiler le mur, le griffant légèrement.

_ Seba… aaaaaah !

Il reprit une grande bouffée d'air alors qu'il sentit le regard brûlant du majordome sur lui.

_ Détendez-vous, cela ira mieux.

_ Impo-impossible ! Arriva à articuler Ciel.

Il se cambra une fois de plus lorsque Sebastian exerça une légère pression. Puis, il sentit un coup violent faire vibrer son corps.

_ Je n'en peux plus ! S'exclama Ciel. A-arrête !

_ Non, supportez-le.

_ Mais tu me fais mal, espèce d'abruti sans nom ! Je t'ai dit de faire gaffe avec mes bleus et puis TU M'EXPLOSES LES COTES ! MES POUMONS VONT SORTIR PAR MA BOUCHE !

Sebastian soupira, exaspéré.

_ Allez-vous me faire la même comédie à chaque fois ? Bocchan ?

Ciel tourna la tête vers lui, lançant un regard noir.

_ La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui fais la fille. Et crois-moi, je te mettrai cette saloperie de corset !

_ Je suis un démon, je ne vais rien sentir.

_ Tais-toi ! Aaaaah !

Sebastian venait de resserrer le dernier cordage et noua le tout. Ciel se redressa difficilement et prit pour le moment de petites inspirations afin de se faire au corset aux baleines en fer. Il fusilla le majordome du regard.

_ Tu en as profité, lança-t-il.

Le démon sourit.

_ Votre peau est si douce, je n'ai pas pu me retenir.

Tout en disant cela, il sortit le paquet où étaient la robe et tous les accessoires. Il attrapa d'abord les bas en laine. Avec un sourire narquois, il invita Ciel à s'assoir sur son lit. Ce dernier le fit et tendit une jambe. Sebastian enfila le bas, en caressant en même temps le galbe de la peau de son contractant. Ciel le sentit mais ne dit mot, il commençait à avoir l'habitude des gestes déplacés du démon. Toutefois, cela l'agaçait. Il regarda de nouveau les gestes délicats du majordome tandis qu'il lui enfilait le deuxième bas. Il récupéra lentement la jarretière et l'attacha en haut de la cuisse. Ses yeux carmin plongèrent dans les yeux vairons. Le jeune garçon aperçut un désir non dissimulé et il déglutit difficilement.

_ Vous êtes gêné, remarqua-t-il.

_ Pas du tout, répliqua Ciel en prenant une moue boudeuse.

Le majordome ricana doucement. Il prit l'élégante toilette et vint vers son jeune maître.

_ Levez les bras.

Ciel obéit et Sebastian enfila la robe. Les cerceaux étaient déjà intégrés dedans. Il ne suffisait qu'à ajuster le corsage à l'arrière afin qu'elle épouse le corps en taille de guêpe du jeune garçon. Une fois cela fait, il s'occupa du nœud.

_ Je vous mettrai les gants au moment de partir. Maintenant, passons au maquillage et à la perruque.

Il s'en suivit une crise d'une demi-heure où Ciel hurlait sur Sebastian tout en se pliant en deux et un majordome qui tentait de l'immobiliser et surtout finir le maquillage comme il le pouvait. A la fin, même le démon lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Il admira Ciel avec un sourire.

_ Un vrai visage de poupée !

Il lui présenta le miroir mais le jeune garçon détourna le regard

_ Je ne veux pas le voir, maugréa-t-il.

Sebastian ricana et il attrapa la perruque blonde, la plaça sur la tête du jeune Comte en faisant attention de ne pas laisser paraître des mèches gris-bleutées. Il la peigna, replaça la mèche devant l'œil maudit et regarda son contractant.

_ Une vraie jeune lady prête à donner son hymen à son époux, fit Sebastian avec un sourire pervers. Du moins, cette moue boudeuse ne va pas sur ce merveilleux minois.

Et sans que Ciel ait le temps de réagir, le majordome lui présenta de nouveau le miroir. Il resta bouche bée une fois de plus.

Le maquillage était encore mieux réalisé que le premier essai. Sa peau semblait encore plus laiteuse avec une teinte légèrement rosée sur ses joues. Cela rendait son visage timide et frais, bien qu'il paraisse être plus mature et doux. Son œil bleu était montré en évidence, comme un lac au clair de lune. Sa perruque blonde était coiffée en un chignon serré sur le côté surement là où devait être posée son chapeau de petites mèches tombaient nonchalamment tout autour, comme de fins filets d'eau. La frange était positionnée sur son œil droit, raide, mais partant légèrement vers son oreille. Cela s'accordait parfaitement à la robe ivoire aux petites roses bordeaux. Sa taille fine mettait en scène une espèce de fausse poitrine orchestrée par les dentelles luxurieuses du décolleté.

_ C'est horrible, se plaignit-t-il.

_ Mais non, vous êtes beau-belle !

Ciel lui envoya un regard noir.

* * *

**_Vous l'aurez compris, je me suis tapée un trip avec la scène du corset avec l'épisode 4 de la S1^^'  
_**

**_Bref ! A suivre :D_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_S-Lay L. : XD je suis contente qu'elle a fait son effet et ouais, je me suis bien éclatée dessus^^ Cette satanée bestiole l'a fait exprès pour l'emmerder, mouahahah ! A voir plus tard... (eh oui, talons forcément cachés par la longue robe) ;p  
_**

**_coccinelle : Merci :)  
_**

**_mangakadu14 : Ben ouais, car à force, on l'embellit trop. Mais je n'ai pas dit que les sentiments n'avaient pas leur place ;p juste que je ne sais pas trop de ce qu'il en est. En même temps prévisible vu qu'il fait la femme... encore. Et idem pour le Sebastian qui profite, quel pedobear celui-là XD Il garde le meilleur pour la fin ;p Mais ouais, ça doit être hard pour lui (sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeux de mots). N'empêche, ça sera bien si l'autre pouvait faire la femme pour une fois... avec un corset... mais il ressent pas la douleur comme les humains, pff. Ciel n'est pas gâté c'est clair !  
_**

**_aviva94 : C'est fait exprès ;p C'est pas nouveau... enfin... petite théorie encore sur Sebastian le Pedobear^^'  
_**

**_bissenchi : Oui mythique scène du corset XD Ah ben... à voir ;p  
_**

**_Guest : Contente que cela te plaise, voici donc ;p  
_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Je crois qu'en même temps, ils ont bien joué dessus et paf ! Merci :)  
_**

**_Bonne lecture ;p_**

* * *

Avant de monter dans le fiacre, Sebastian avait aidé Ciel à enfiler ses longs gants bordeaux en satin ainsi que ses chaussures de type Richelieu vernies bordeaux. Il installa la cavalière ornée de roses et de tulle. Le jeune noble soupira plusieurs fois, exaspéré d'être affublé de la sorte en femme. Il envia Sebastian qui était dans un élégant costume bordeaux. Sa chemise ivoire était cachée par une jacket en brocard bordeaux et ivoire. Une écharpe blanche faisait office de jabot avec un ruban noir se serrant comme une cravate. Il portait un pantalon noir coupe droite. La redingote qu'il portait était magnifique : de couleur bordeaux, elle s'ornait de douze boutons dorés aux entrelacs fins. Le col était dans un effet plissé. Les manches étaient retroussées laissant apparaître de la fine dentelle noire avec une série de trois boutons dorés. Il portait des lunettes, celles qu'il avait lorsqu'il était en mode précepteur. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés autrement, il avait porté toutes ses longues mèches sur un côté de son visage, lissant parfaitement l'autre côté.

Le majordome vit le regard de son contractant. Il eut un sourire en coin.

_ Votre époux est assorti à sa compagne. Toutefois, il est bien moins séduisant et vertueux que vous.

Ciel fit quand même la moue et rentra dans le fiacre quand le domestique lui ouvrit la porte. En prenant place, le jeune garçon tâta l'arme qu'il avait dissimulé dans sa fausse poitrine, heureusement qu'il y avait autant de dentelle.

Il faisait encore bien jour mais il devait compter environ deux heures de route avant d'atteindre le lieu des festivités.

Sebastian ferma la porte, donna des consignes au cocher et s'installa sur la banquette en face de son jeune maître tandis que les chevaux hennirent et commencèrent leur trot.

_ J'espère que Grell ne sera pas encore présent, pesta Ciel. Il est hors de question qu'il essaye de te sauter dessus !

Le majordome gloussa tout en fixant son contractant.

_ Seriez-vous jaloux de lui ? Pourtant, vous devez savoir depuis ces derniers temps que je ne vois que vous.

Ciel s'empourpra, le maquillage cacha en partie sa gêne mais son œil saphir se fit éloquent.

_ Pas du tout ! Se défendit le jeune Comte. Juste que la dernière fois, tu n'as pas pu repousser tous ces obsédés qui essayaient de me toucher parce que cette folle te collait sans cesse.

En rappelant ce méfait au démon, Ciel s'aperçut que l'atmosphère de la voiture était devenue bien sombre. Son aura démoniaque s'était répandue et ses yeux brillaient vilainement.

_ J'espère aussi qu'il ne sera pas là, déclara enfin le démon avec une voix étrangement froide. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ces choses tentent encore de vous toucher. Toutefois, étant donné que je vous ai marqué, même les humains auront du mal à poser leurs sales pattes sur votre corps.

Ciel se rembrunit aussi, conscient de ce que voulait dire ce marquage.

_ C'est dans ces moments où j'ai l'impression d'être juste ton objet, ta propriété, lança froidement le Comte.

Toujours en transe, le démon lui montra un grand sourire, laissant apparaître ces canines anormalement allongées. Un rictus de prédateur.

_ Mais vous êtes moi, renchérit la bête. Vous êtes ma propriété comme vous le dites si bien. C'est tout à fait naturel. Alors, personne n'a le droit de vous toucher, ni de vous approcher de trop près.

Le jeune noble tiqua.

_ Je te signale, et même si c'est désagréable, que je sers d'appât afin d'attirer le meurtrier. Alors tu devras intervenir seulement dans des cas urgents et lorsque je t'appellerai. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que ton odeur sur moi ne va pas tout simplement faire fuir tout le monde, y compris celui qu'on recherche !

_ Mais au moins, vous serez entièrement à moi.

_ J'agis selon les désirs de Sa Majesté. Je dois calmer ses tourments et tu dois m'aider à résoudre ces missions, assurant ma protection. Pas les entraver alors cesse tes inepties et redevient un temps soit peu normal !

Ces paroles n'eurent aucun effet et Ciel n'eut que le droit à un sourire obscène et des yeux encore plus brillants de colère. Il soupira et prenant son courage à deux mains, il se leva. Sebastian s'attendait à être giflé, mais ce fut un baiser qu'il reçut. Il ne dura que quelques secondes mais cela suffit à faire disparaître son aura.

Ciel se rassit et toisa froidement le démon.

_ C'est bon ? Tu es calmé ?

_ Pardonnez-moi, Bocchan. J'essayerai de me contrôler à l'avenir.

_ Je l'espère ! Cracha Ciel. Surtout pour ce soir, calme-toi !

Il détourna son attention du domestique et il écarta un pan des rideaux du fiacre. Il regarda l'extérieur. Ils étaient encore dans les rues de Londres.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_S-Lay L. : Il ose et commence à comprendre comment dompter cette bestiole ;p Faisons fi de ta supposition XD Ciel pue ok, tu es fatiguée non ? XD  
_**

**_aviva94 : Oui, ça lui change, et tant mieux. Oh que oui !  
_**

**_My Sweety Angel : XD est-ce vraiment la neige ? Tu n'es pas juste comme ça tout le temps^^'  
_**

**_coccinelle : Ah ben là... c'est le moins qu'on puisse le dire !  
_**

**_mangakadu14 : Tu as tout à fait compris pour le coup du baiser ;p C'est un choix judicieux au lieu de gueuler ou le gifler. C'est mal parti avec ce démon ultra possessif. Toutefois, il devra bien se contrôler pour que cette affaire soit bouclée ! Ciel jaloux ? Hum... à voir ;p  
_**

**_Bonne lecture ;)_**

* * *

Une fois arrivée à la résidence, Ciel sortit et toisa l'édifice. Il ressemblait à un petit château médiéval qui avait été retapé selon les goûts de la Renaissance française. Il se dotait du corps principal, donc le logis, et de deux ailes plus petites. Des vestiges de tours quadrangulaires se postaient à chaque extrémité du corps central, on apercevait encore les meurtrières à certains endroits. Toutefois, le bâtiment était restauré dans la tradition des maisons nobles, juste pour décorer. De grandes baies vitrées à double meneau alternaient des fenêtres plus petites à double battant. Un majestueux escalier à rampe-sur-rampe dans oeuvre, semblable à son manoir, menait à des grandes portes en chêne massif, surement là aussi un vestige du Moyen Age.

A en juger des nombreuses fenêtres et des trois élévations, il devait avoir de nombreuses pièces. Ceci déplut à Ciel qui se dit qu'il serait difficile de débusquer le criminel avec autant de cachettes… sans compter les activités peu orthodoxes qu'il risquerait de s'y dérouler.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Sebastian montrer l'invitation. Peu de temps après, des domestiques vinrent prendre leurs valises tandis que la voiture s'en alla. Le majordome se tourna vers Ciel, avec un grand sourire.

_ Venez, ma douce.

Il lui tendit la main gantée que Ciel attrapa avec un faux sourire.

_ Bien sur, fit-il d'une voix fluette, essayant de ressembler le plus possible à une jeune femme.

Ils traversèrent l'allée décorée de gravier orangée et de buissons parfaitement taillés. Néanmoins, ils ne pouvaient les admirer à leur juste valeur à cause du crépuscule, envoyant à la place des ombres menaçantes.

Quant ils pénétrèrent dans la résidence, ils furent accueillis par un grand brouhaha et de lumières étincelantes. Ciel aperçut que le lieu était orné de dorure, de tapisserie écarlate et de marbre blanc. Les lustres de cristal et de grenat envoyaient des couleurs chatoyantes. De nombreuses personnes étaient présentes, certaines portaient des masques, d'autres non. Ils arboraient tous des toilettes somptueuses et pas du tout provocantes malgré leurs mœurs étranges. Des tables étaient rabattues sur les côtés où des plats étaient présentés avec diverses collations et autres amuse-gueules tentants. Des verres étaient également là, certains étaient remplis à l'avance et d'autres étaient laissés, vidés de leur contenu.

Il n'y avait aucun domestique.

En effet, Ciel avait remarqué durant la soirée précédente que les serviteurs étaient interdits dans certains endroits, comme la grande salle ou les chambres.

_ Comte de Newport ! Salua une voix un peu trop enjouée.

Sebastian et Ciel se tournèrent et ils aperçurent une femme d'environ une trentaine d'année. Ses cheveux blonds formaient des anglaises, encadrant un visage long aux yeux havane. Ses lèvres pulpeuses se teintaient d'un rouge passion, faisant écho à son ensemble victorien au faux-cul imposant. La femme s'approchait du majordome déguisé et tendit sa main gantée. Ce dernier la prit et fit un baisemain.

_ Marquise de Brentwood, salua-t-il. Je suis heureux de voir ce soir. Vous êtes resplendissante.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin et elle toisa Ciel.

_ Serait-ce la Duchesse de Camborne ? Demanda-t-elle.

Sebastian hocha la tête.

La femme se baissa légèrement, se cachant à moitié derrière un éventail aux plumes dorées. Ses yeux étudièrent Ciel. Ce dernier était mal à l'aise, cette femme lui fichait la chair de poule.

_ Elle est magnifique. Cette robe lui va à ravir, on dirait une fleur prête à éclore. Son œil bleu est absolument étincelant. Je me demande quel éclat peut-il avoir lors de la jouissance.

_ Je verrai cela après notre mariage, gratifia Sebastian avec un sourire pervers.

Il vint entourer la taille de Ciel, exerçant une forte pression. Le jeune garçon grimaça et baissa la tête, essayant d'avoir l'air d'une fille sortie tout droit du couvent.

_ Elle risque d'être choquée lors de cette soirée, remarqua la marquise. Regardez-la, nous venons à peine de parler de plaisir, vous la tenez de cette façon et son visage se colore d'un joli rose. Ah ! Je ne pourrai pas me joindre à vous lors de votre nuit de noce ? J'aimerai lécher les traces de son hymen percé !

Sebastian ricana.

_ J'aimerai garder ce plaisir rien que pour moi. Toutefois, si nous revenons lors de ces soirées, qui sait…

La Marquise de Brentwood enleva son éventail et Ciel découvrit son sourire étiré en dévorant des yeux leur faux couple. Elle s'approcha de Sebastian et elle remonta son menton à l'aide de son accessoire.

_ Je me demande aussi quel goût vous pouvez avoir, provoqua-t-elle. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes ici ce soir pour découvrir notre cercle très fermé et lors de notre entrevue, j'avoue avoir l'obsession que vous me preniez. Soit par devant, soit par derrière. Vous avez l'air vigoureux.

Sebastian attrapa l'éventail et le baissa, il s'approcha d'elle et enfouit son nez dans sa gorge, la chatouillant avec son souffle.

_ Il faudra être patiente, ma chère hôte. Laissez-moi d'abord savourez ma fiancée, après tout, je lui ai promis mon corps en premier. Une fois cela fait, nous pourrions tous les trois s'amuser.

La marquise éclata de rire et recula en tournant sur elle-même. Elle lui adressa un nouveau regard aguicheur.

_ Vous me plaisez.

Elle toisa Ciel qui lui lançait un regard noir.

_ Elle aussi me plait. J'ai tellement envie de la souiller et de dévorer ce qu'elle a entre les cuisses !

Sur ce, elle partit dans la foule, se faisant déjà interpeller par d'autres couples.

Ciel fulminait et il envoya un regard noir sur son majordome. Sebastian le sentit et le regarda.

_ Ce n'était que de la comédie, ma douce.

_ Je n'aime pas cela. J'espère que tu n'as rien fait de dégoutant avec elle pour qu'on puisse rentrer ici.

Sebastian s'approcha de son jeune maître et se baissa. Il attrapa son menton et le remonta vers lui. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres de l'un et de l'autre.

_ Rien de tel. Nous avons juste parlé, je vous le jure. Je ne veux pas d'un autre corps que le vôtre, ça serait trompé ma fiancée.

Tout en disant cela, il déposa un chaste baiser, surprenant Ciel.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :D_**

**_aviva94 : Au moins, on sait ce qu'elle veut faire^^  
_**

**_S-Lay L. : Ah ben ça, on ne sait pas et bien sur, Sebastian reste Super Pedobear ;p oui, toujours aussi petit malgré les talons, pauvre petit va. Etant habillé comme ça, ainsi que le comportement qu'il doit avoir, forcément, il est traîné comme un trophée !  
_**

**_mangakadu14 : Bienvenu dans le monde du libertinage où tout le monde saute sur tout ce qui bouge en ayant aucun respect envers ceux qui ne sont pas de ce penchant^^ J'avoue, elle est horrible. Ciel a du se retenir de ne pas lui tirer dessus XD Et oui, tu l'as eu sa petite crise de jalousie ;p  
_**

**_JuliaLoveKuro : Ouaip, un début de jalousie et un baiser volé ;p  
_**

**_bissenshi : Ah ben ça... et c'est souvent chez les Sangs Bleus que ça se passe le pire !  
_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Sérieux ? Tu aimes bien la marquise ? o_O pas moi, c'est une vraie prostipute XD  
_**

**_Bonne lecture ;p_**

* * *

Plusieurs heures passèrent sans le moindre signe du criminel. Il était bientôt 23 heures. Ciel et Sebastian restaient au début collés l'un à l'autre, parlant de temps en temps avec d'autres convives. Puis, Sebastian se sépara de lui et alla parler avec un groupe de plusieurs hommes. Ciel, lui, alla vers un buffet et il attrapa une coupe de champagne importé tout droit de France.

_ Bonsoir, fit une voix assez douce.

Le jeune garçon tourna la tête, faisant voleter ses mèches blondes. Son œil saphir reconnut la femme à qui il avait parlé lors de la soirée précédente. Toutefois, il fit mine de ne pas la connaître car il ne devait pas la connaître.

Ce soir, elle portait un chemisier rouge avec un gros nœud noir autour du cou. Sa jupe victorienne possédait un petit faux cul et des couches de tissus superposées ornaient le devant, le tout de couleur dorée et noire. Ses mains portaient des gants en dentelle noire. Son visage était assez rond, mais non moins doux et bienfaisant. Ses fines lèvres se coloraient de rose et ses grands yeux verts étaient maquillés de noir. Ses cheveux châtains étaient bouclés, dégageant un front lisse et timide.

_ Bonsoir, répondit enfin Ciel de sa voix fluette.

La femme lui donna un sourire bienveillant.

_ Si je ne m'abuse, commença-t-elle, vous êtes la Duchesse de Camborne ?

Ciel acquiesça la tête.

_ Vous êtes très populaire à cette soirée. Tous les hommes et femmes n'ont d'yeux que pour vous. Vous êtes jeune, belle et déjà fiancée ! Quand allez-vous vous marier ? J'ai entendu dire que c'était pour bientôt ?

_ Je dois me marier dans moins d'un mois.

_ Oh ! Que c'est merveilleux ! De plus, votre futur époux est beau et semble puissant. Vous êtes parfaitement assortis.

_ Merci.

La femme prit à son tour une coupe et trempa ses lèvres.

_ Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle. Que je suis impolie, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Isabelle de Normandie, Duchesse de mon rang.

_ Vous venez de France ?

_ Oui et sans vouloir me vanter, c'est moi qui a apporté ce champagne. Vous l'aimez ? Lequel avez-vous pris ?

_ Je ne sais pas mais je le trouve un peu fort.

_ Vous permettez ?

Ciel lui tendit sa coupe et la Duchesse trempa ses lèvres. Elle posa la coupe sur la table et attrapa une autre à la teinte plus claire.

_ Vous avez pris un extra brut. C'est normal que vous le trouviez fort. Ce champagne se boit entre autre avec des huitres et des poissons crus. Goutez celui-ci avec ceci.

Elle lui présenta en même temps une petite tartelette aux fraises. Ciel gouta une bouchée et but une gorgée.

_ C'est meilleur en effet, admit-il.

_ N'est-il pas ?

_ Merci de votre aide.

La Duchesse lui donna de nouveau un grand sourire, puis, elle prit une mine sérieuse.

_ Vous devez vous sentir seule et pas à votre place ici, je me trompe ?

Ciel la fixa et baissa la tête, fixant son champagne.

_ Pas vraiment. Les gens sont bizarres et sont bien libertins je trouve.

_ Vous avez bien raison. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour une jeune fille telle que vous. C'est dommage que votre époux côtoie ces soirées…

_ Il a dit des choses étranges à la Marquise de Brentwood. Il a parlé de se retrouver à trois après la nuit de noce et des choses de ce genre.

Ciel leva la tête et vit la Duchesse de Normandie la regarder avec frayeur.

_ Pauvre enfant… il semblerait qu'il ne va vous porter aucun respect pour votre pudeur… je vous plains. D'autant plus que cette chère Marquise aime les femmes tout comme les hommes. Il est étonnant qu'elle ne veuille pas vous déflorer.

_ Elle a dit qu'elle voulait lécher mon hymen, fit Ciel gêné.

_ Oh grand Dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je suis désolée pour vous, vous allez devoir satisfaire ces personnes trempées de luxure.

Le jeune garçon leva son œil sur la femme.

_ Duchesse…

_ Vous pouvez m'appelez Isabelle.

_ Dans ce cas, Isabelle, vous n'êtes pas comme eux ?

Elle fit non de la tête.

_ Enfin, se reprit-elle. J'ai certes des mœurs dérangées mais jamais je n'obligerai une jeune personne à faire des choses qu'elle ne veut pas. Je trouve cela déplacé, je préfère entre gens qui connaissent déjà la chose et savent me faire frémir.

Isabelle remarqua le teint livide de Ciel.

_ Pardonnez-moi si je vous offense, ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Au loin, un homme fixait Ciel et Isabelle. Cette dernière le vit et sourit.

_ Veuillez m'excuser, jeune enfant, je dois m'absenter quelques temps. Je reviendrai plus tard dans la soirée. Faites attention aux rapaces qui risquent de vous courtiser. D'ailleurs, quel est votre prénom ?

Ciel se figea. Bonne question, quel prénom ? Puis, sans réfléchir :

_ Francès, je me nomme Francès de Camborne.

Isabelle posa sa coupe et sourit de nouveau.

_ Francès, cela ressemble à ma douce France ! Cela vous va à ravir. Tout comme cette robe d'ailleurs, vous êtes aussi pure que la neige ou qu'une rose.

Ciel lui adressa un petit sourire gêné.

Isabelle le quitta et se dirigea vers l'homme. Ils rejoignirent un autre couple et ils disparurent dans un couloir, avec des rires bruyants et gras.

Ciel soupira.

_ Quelle soirée de merde ! Maugréa-t-il en buvant subitement une gorgée de champagne.

Il n'y avait toujours aucun signe du criminel.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_aviva94 : Et si Isabelle était juste gentille ? ;p Le verre était peut-être que du champagne qui sait ? Enfin... à voir :D_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Il s'emmerde, la mission n'avance pas, il est entouré de pervers... ce n'est pas le pied pour lui^^ Tu me rassures là, j'ai eu peur un moment^^'_**

**_mangakadu14 : Ah mais dès qu'il peut, Ciel revient au grand galop avec une subtilité exemplaire XD Oui, faut imaginer Ciel en mode fille sortie du couvent racontant les déboires pervers à une femme d'un certain âge... bref épique. En même temps la soirée... voilà quoi hein !_**

**_S-Lay L. : Tu la trouves si bizarre que ça cette Isabelle ? Oui pas faux... arf, ça fait un côté exotique pour l'Angleterre du coup^^' C'est clair que la Marquise de machin-chouette, faut l'achever, elle est horrible et ça met aussi plus en valeur, comme tu le soulignes, le côté objet de Ciel... beurk, le pauvre...  
_**

**_Bocchan-chan : Je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! Les vêtements du XIXè siècle sont bien plus raffinés et possèdent plus de caractère que la mode actuelle... par contre, c'est encombrant et pas pratique de courir après le tram que ce soit soit en crinoline, soit en jupe sirène, soit (le pire) avec corset/serre-taille avec des baleines en fer-_- mais c'est très joli et classe ! Pour en revenir sinon... Isabelle reflète la pensée aristocratique de l'époque (même d'avant) où la naissance et le pouvoir sont importants pour être bien vu. Ahlala ! On l'aime notre Ciel ainsi, toujours en train de râler et il a bien raison car il s'est retenu de ne pas cracher sur tout le monde, sans compter qu'il est encore affublé en femme^^' L'enquête n'avance pas d'un poil. Toutefois, tout arrive à point à qui sait attendre :D  
_**

**_Sur ce, la suite ;p_**

* * *

Ciel s'était accoudé dans un coin, sirotant son breuvage. Il remarqua que plusieurs hommes et femmes le fixaient. Puis, ils s'approchèrent de lui. Ciel les foudroya du regard.

Une femme le lorgna un moment.

_ Quel œil ! Fit-elle. Magnifique mais froid ! Il paraît qu'elle est encore vierge. Elle ne doit rien connaître de la chose. Quand dites-vous Messieurs ?

Ils ricanèrent.

_ Nous pourrons lui apprendre, nous irons en douceur et elle pourra ainsi combler son époux pour la première nuit de noce.

_ Laissez-moi ! Cracha Ciel dégouté.

Les libertins parurent surpris, puis, ils éclatèrent de rire. La femme s'approcha et colla son corps contre lui.

_ Elle est rachitique, s'exclama-t-elle déçue. Mais elle reste belle. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, nous prendrons soin de toi, alors n'aies crainte et viens avec nous. Il y a de nombreuses chambres dans la résidence de cette chère Marquise.

Tout en disant cela, elle laissa ses mains se promenait sur la fine taille du Limier de la Reine. Ciel grimaça de dégout et il allait crier quand quelqu'un se racla la gorge. Tout le monde se tourna et c'est avec un soulagement non dissimulé que le jeune Comte aperçut Sebastian.

_ Veuillez laisser ma fiancée, fit-il avec un sourire poli. Je tiens à ce qu'elle reste totalement vierge pour notre nuit. C'est gentil de lui proposer comment faire mais je préfère lui apprendre tout moi-même.

La femme et les hommes s'écartèrent.

_ Comme vous voudrez. Mais c'est bien dommage, elle est exquise et il est si rare de trouver une chair si fraiche !

Sur ce, ils partirent non moins sans lancer un dernier regard envieux sur Ciel qui les fixait avec dégout. Sebastian s'avança et attrapa les mains de son jeune maître qui tremblaient de rage.

_ Je sais, commença-t-il. Ce n'est pas agréable.

Ciel serra les mains de Sebastian, très fort afin d'arrêter de trembler.

_ Je n'aime pas ça, Sebastian. C'est vraiment désagréable. Mais plus important, as-tu trouvé notre homme ?

Le majordome hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Je dirai que non. Ils sont tous suspects les uns que les autres. Et plus d'un sont des fanatiques des roses. Cela ne nous aide pas dans cette affaire. Et vous, Jeune Maître ?

_ Pareil. Ils sont beaucoup trop à être suspects. Sebastian, et s'ils étaient tous impliqués dedans ? Après tout, dès qu'ils savent qu'une jeune fille est vierge et va bientôt se marier, ils gravitent autour comme des vautours.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils en se pinçant légèrement le menton.

_ C'est possible mais… je n'en suis pas sur car les corps ont été retrouvés au dehors, délaissés près des rivières ou à même les rues malfamées de Whitechapel. Cela me semble impossible.

Ciel soupira.

_ Une impasse.

Sebastian vit que son contractant paraissant désespéré et surtout fatigué par cette ambiance écœurante. Alors, il se baissa et l'embrassa sur la bouche, pénétrant sa langue dans la petite cavité humide. Ciel se laissa faire et son majordome le laissa respirer. Il lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

_ Courage, mon amour.

Ciel le regarda s'écarter et vit son majordome s'approcher d'un nouveau rassemblement, commençant à parler. Du coin de l'œil, il vit un groupe sortir du couloir. Isabelle en faisait partie, elle marchait un peu difficilement, comme si elle était bourrée. Les autres personnes aussi d'ailleurs.

Le jeune noble eut un rictus de dégoût.

Isabelle fit un signe à Ciel et lui proposa de venir près d'elle. Il soupira néanmoins de soulagement, il savait que cette femme le protégeait à défaut de Sebastian qui cherchait le criminel. De plus, même si Isabelle était près de lui, rien ne disait que le meurtrier pouvait venir. Après tout, Isabelle était une femme, elle pouvait être évincée facilement, d'autant plus qu'elle était de petite constitution pour son âge.

Ciel s'approcha donc d'elle.

_ Vous m'avez manqué ! Avoua-t-il.

Isabelle gloussa.

_ Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé toute seule. On ne t'a pas trop embêté ?

Ciel fit fi de ce tutoiement soudain.

_ Disons que cela aurait pu être pire, mais ça allait dans l'ensemble. Toutefois, cela devient énervant à la longue.

_ Je comprends, fit Isabelle.

Elle se dirigea vers le buffet et attrapa une tranche de bœuf saignante aux abricots. De petites fourchettes et des couteaux étaient à leur disposition. Elle en mangea et en proposa à Ciel qui engloutit volontiers quelques tranches.

Isabelle le regardait longuement.

_ Tu sembles fatiguée.

Ciel hocha la tête.

_ Oui, j'aimerai dormir. En plus, je m'ennuie.

Isabelle sourit.

_ Viens, on va aller dans un coin tranquille. Attends, je vais nous prendre quelques plats et quelques coupes. Tu m'aides ?

Ciel hocha la tête, trop heureux de pouvoir se reposer dans un lieu reculé avec cette femme. Tous les deux prirent différentes assiettes avec différents amuse-gueules et petits desserts. Puis, ils disparurent.

De loin, Sebastian aperçut cette scène et gloussa. Cela l'amusait de voir son jeune maître partir en douce avec une femme pour aller se goinfrer de pâtisseries.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_Bon ben, vous êtes beaucoup à avoir deviné qui est la suspecte^^ en même temps... dès qu'ils sont partis dans la chambre, les carottes étaient cuites !_**

**_aviva94 : Oui, il est arrivé à temps et tant mieux le pauvre... Pour Isabelle, ben, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre ;p_**

**_S-Lay L. : En même temps, Ciel est l'appât, donc forcément^^' Arf, je te laisse lire ce chapitre ;p_**

**_JuliaLoveKuro : Si, si, c'est français (ou du moins j'ai compris, c'est déjà pas mal^^'). Bon sinon, voici la suite :D_**

**_bissenchi : Ca, c'est le moins qu'on puisse le dire... Je te laisse découvrir les pauvres déboires de ce cher Ciel^^'_**

**_Pamplea : Arf, t'inquiète, t'inquiète. Oui, heureusement que le démon a rappliqué afin que Ciel ne serve pas de... enfin de... bref ! XD Je l'aime bien moi Isabelle pourtant^^'_**

**_sweety : Merci :) XD ben, c'est vrai qu'elle parait très suspecte à la fin du précédent chapitre^^'_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Merci :) Oui, C'est assez marrant de voir Ciel se barrer avec des pâtisseries^^'_**

**_Bref, comme je suis gentille et en ce 1er avril (non, pas de poissons, promis), je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre !_**

**_Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

Ciel et Isabelle avaient passé un bon moment dans une chambre à manger toutes sortes de choses et en rigolant. Le jeune noble était à l'aise avec elle et il voulait presque lui dire qui il était réellement mais n'en dit mot. Il ne fallait pas qu'on le reconnaisse.

Isabelle réajusta sa chevelure et se leva, se dirigeant vers le sac et le manteau qu'elle avait pris avec elle. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose, surement pour refaire ses magnifiques boucles. Tout en cherchant, elle parla à Ciel.

_ Dis-moi Francès. Tu désires vraiment te marier avec cet homme ?

_ Pas vraiment, admit-il. Mais vous savez ce que c'est, notre rang nous y oblige et cela est décidé depuis notre naissance.

_ Oui… c'est une horreur, admit-elle. J'ai détesté mes parents pour ça et encore plus mon mari.

Faisant mine de rien, Ciel se leva et se pointa devant la fenêtre, admirant les astres nocturnes.

_ Votre mari ? Demanda-t-il. Il participe à ce genre de soirées aussi ?

Isabelle laissa échapper un rire désabusé.

_ Il participait. Maintenant, il croupit en prison.

_ Pourquoi donc ?

_ J'avais une jolie jeune fille. Elle aussi, elle devait se marier. Elle avait ton âge et mon mari l'a emmené à mon insu à ce genre de soirée. Des hommes, son fiancé et mon mari l'ont violée sans ménagement, à plusieurs reprises. Elle est décédée d'une hémorragie, ils avaient été trop violents avec elle. La perforant…

Ciel grimaça.

_ C'est… ignoble.

_ Oui, fit Isabelle.

Sa voix semblait se perdre. Ciel sentit la tristesse de cette femme et son cœur se serra.

_ J'aimerai retrouver ma petite fille. Elle est aussi belle et aussi pure qu'une rose.

Ciel tiqua à cette phrase et se souvint des paroles de Sebastian :

_« La rose est le symbole de l'amour ardent. Mais aussi une offrande faite au défunt. Dans la religion chrétienne, le Christ en croix est représenté parfois avec cinq roses ou bien une seule, se portant au centre : le cœur. »_

Il voulut se retourner mais un tissu vint se poser brutalement sur son nez et sa bouche, une forte odeur de chloroforme l'envahit et il commença à perdre conscience. Il entendit néanmoins :

_ Tu es aussi belle que ma petite fille. Je vais t'aider à garder ta pureté et à te sauver de ces monstres.

* * *

Ciel se réveilla avec un mal de crâne, son œil saphir distingua difficilement un cimetière. Des arbres l'entouraient et il gémit. Toutefois, il était bâillonné, impossible de parler. Il tourna la tête, tentant de voir la coupable. Il la vit assise sur la tombe à côté.

Isabelle le regardait avec un sourire triste.

_ Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui et en caressant son visage.

Ciel s'aperçut aussi qu'il avait les mains et les pieds liés. Et il ne pouvait pas appeler Sebastian.

Où étaient-ils en plus ?

Isabelle se leva et sortit un scalpel de son sac. Ciel regarda l'objet avec frayeur. Il allait se faire déchiqueter, comme toutes les autres filles.

_ Tu es sur la tombe de ma petite fille, murmura-t-elle. Tu lui ressembles tellement en plus… elle était candide et douce comme toi… merci d'avoir partagé cette soirée avec moi, je t'en suis reconnaissante. Maintenant, je vais t'offrir un cadeau. Je vais te transformer en rose, une jolie rose rouge. Cela ira parfaitement avec tes beaux cheveux blonds et ton œil saphir. Tu as l'air d'avoir eu un accident. Ton autre œil a une teinte violacée, c'est pour ça que tu le caches ? Mais tu es belle. Maman va prendre soin de toi ma chérie. Comme ça, aucun homme et aucune femme démentes ne te feront du mal. Je vais prendre soin de toi…

Tout en disant cela, elle s'approcha et déchira d'un coup sec le devant la robe, laissant apparaître un morceau du corset.

_ Ta taille est si fine… ta robe est belle aussi. Toutes ces roses… nous étions destinées à nous rencontrer, Francès.

Ciel gémit, tenta de crier et d'appeler Sebastian mais le tissu l'en empêchait.

_ Je vais t'endormir de nouveau, fit Isabelle. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

Elle sortit un flacon et trempa un morceau de tissu.

_ Tu es si belle… je voulais juste que tu me regardes et m'entendes encore. Tu sais, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je te protège de ces êtres horribles qui t'ont souillé. Je vais protéger ton corps et ta pureté.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue. Ciel était effrayé mais bizarrement, il n'arrivait pas à la haïr. Bien que là, il allait sans doute être tué par la meurtrière. Dire qu'il pensait que c'était un homme au début…

Isabelle déposa un baiser chaste, aérien et doux sur son front.

_ Francès, non… ma Ciel, maman sera toujours avec toi.

Le jeune garçon tiqua.

Ciel ?

Cette femme connaissait-elle son identité ou est-ce que sa fille s'appelait Ciel ?

Elle prit le tissu imbibé de produit.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**

**_Bon ben... soit à dimanche ou lundi prochain :p_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_S-Lay L. : En fait, c'est assez simple. Et pour cela, je te laisse lire ces chapitres (oui, je suis gentille pour une fois, deux chapitres :D)._**

**_mangakadu14 : Ah ouais ? Tu ne sentais pas que c'était Isabelle ? Pourtant, il y en avait des preuves^^ Pour le reste, je t'invite à lire..._**

**_sweety : XD eh ben, en même temps, c'était gros comme une maison^^_**

**_coccinelle : La voici ;p_**

**_aviva94 : Et oui, c'est Isabelle. Quant à tes questions, je te propose de lire ces chapitres..._**

**_bissenchi : En effet, le sceau permet cela. Maintenant, il faut que le démon arrive avant qu'il ne soit charcuté ;p et pour cela, voici la suite :)_**

**_Bocchan-chan : Mon Dieu... mais j'ai ri, j'ai ri en voyant ton commentaire X'D Pauvre Isabelle, elle s'en prend plein la gueule entre le café et tout :'D Oh my God ! Mais bon... faut pas trop lui en vouloir et puis, elle fait du body art ahah des roses rouges en viande, c'est pas mal, et il y a de la texture et du pigment^^ (ok, ok, c'est horrible...). Il est vrai que ça serait bien si son mari pouvait se balancer au bout d'une corde... hélas non... Bon, ce cher Ciel est encore dans de beaux draps et allons voir comment ça va se passer tout ça ;p  
_**

**_Ce soir, exceptionnellement, voici deux chapitres ;p_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

Ciel entendit un gémissement de douleur et un bruit de fracas. Le tissu quitta sa bouche, l'ayant à peine effleuré. Il n'allait pas être endormi, toutefois, il avait l'impression d'être soûl. Il ouvrit son œil saphir et vit Sebastian.

Isabelle avait été projetée contre une tombe, elle semblait s'être cassé quelque chose.

Le majordome s'approcha de Ciel et lui enleva ses liens, ainsi que le bâillon. Ce dernier lui envoya un regard noir.

_ J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais venir, cracha Ciel.

_ Pardonnez-moi, My Lord. Mais vous ne m'avez pas appelé, bien que je comprenne maintenant pourquoi. J'ai été alerté par le fait de votre non-présence dans la résidence. J'ai donc suivi la trace du sceau.

Ciel se leva en titubant et toisa Isabelle.

_ C'est elle alors ? Demanda le démon.

Le jeune noble hocha la tête.

_ Oui, c'est elle qui a tué toutes ces jeunes filles.

La Duchesse de Normandie regarda Ciel d'un air ahuri. Elle avait capté son changement de voix.

_ Un garçon, murmura-t-elle. Tu es un garçon.

_ Oui, claqua Ciel. J'ai été envoyé par Sa Majesté pour résoudre cette affaire, en tant que Limier.

Isabelle écarquilla les yeux.

_ Le Limier de la Reine ? Ciel Phantomhive ?

Il acquiesça de nouveau. Isabelle baissa la tête, et eut un rire désabusé.

_ Ciel… le même prénom que ma tendre petite fille.

Sebastian la fixa un moment.

_ Devons-nous appeler Scotland Yard ou devenons-nous la tuer ?

Ciel sortit son arme de son corset et le pointa sur Isabelle.

_ Elle ne voudra pas être laissée à la police. Maintenant que je connais son passé, je l'imagine mal aller en prison.

Isabelle le toisait, étrangement, elle avait un regard rassuré et tendre.

_ Ma Ciel avait aussi un grand cœur et elle comprenait beaucoup de choses.

Le jeune Comte grimaça et sentit un pincement dans son cœur. Il baissa le cran dans un cliquetis et pointa le canon sur la Duchesse de Normandie.

_ Je suis désolé, Isabelle. Vous valez bien mieux que toutes les personnes présentes dans ces soirées. Je suis déçu que vous soyez la criminelle que je dois éliminer. Vous voulez vous venger, mais vous vous êtes vengée sur les mauvaises personnes.

Il appuya sur la détente et la balle se logea dans le crâne de la femme. Elle tomba sans vie, son sang éclaboussant les tombes aux alentours.

Ciel baissa son arme et se tourna vers Sebastian.

_ L'affaire des roses se termine avec ceci, déclara-t-il. Rentrons.

Le majordome aperçut son jeune maître avec une mine morose. Il prit Ciel dans ses bras et disparurent dans la nuit.

* * *

Quant ils rentrèrent dans la résidence londonienne, Ciel se débarrassa de son accoutrement sous l'œil inquiet du majordome. Le jeune garçon avait balancé la coiffe et sa perruque sans ménagement, puis, il ébouriffa ses cheveux. Avec un coupe-papier, il déchira le reste du haut de sa robe et la laissa tomber le long de ses jambes.

_ Bocchan, tenta Sebastian.

Ciel se figea et lui envoya un regard noir.

_ Je vais vous démaquiller, allons à la salle de bain.

Le jeune garçon le suivit, en corset et en bas. Une fois arrivée dans la pièce, le majordome prit des cotons et les imbiba d'une substance crémeuse. Il les passa sur le visage du jeune Comte qui reprit sa tête habituelle, celle d'un garçon de 13 ans et non pas celle d'une jeune fille de 17 ans. Le regard de son maître semblait vide. Mais le démon perçut les remous de son âme, torturée et blessée.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il commença à desserrer son corset, prenant le temps de l'enlever correctement pour éviter que les organes ne soient malmenés. Après une demi-heure, Ciel respira mieux et apprécia la fraicheur de la pièce.

Sebastian se tenait devant lui, prêt à lui enlever les bas et la jarretière.

_ La vie est injuste, fit Ciel.

Le démon le fixa.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Isabelle avait une fille qui a été violée dans d'atroces souffrances, par son père et son fiancé. Ils sont en prison mais Isabelle était peinée. C'est pour ça qu'elle tuait ces filles… elle voulait préserver leur pureté et leur beauté face aux monstres de ces soirées.

_ Mais c'était mal de faire ça.

_ Oui. Mais… je la comprends en un certain sens. Elle voulait retrouver sa fille. Elle s'est certes déjà vengée en faisant emprisonner son mari, le fiancé et les autres mais… elle voulait revoir sa fille.

_ Elle a projeté son image sur ces jeunes.

Ciel hocha la tête.

_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle dessinait une rose sur leur ventre mais… les yeux ?

_ Peut-être qu'elle ne supportait pas leur regard effrayé, vu que dans sa tête, elle les protéger.

_ Peut-être…

Les mains du majordome vinrent caresser la cuisse du jeune garçon. Ciel frissonna.

_ Non, fit-il.

Sebastian haussa un sourcil.

_ Pas ce soir. Je suis fatigué et suffisamment remué. Déshabille-moi juste et va me border.

_ Très bien.

Ses mains enlevèrent alors la jarretière avec douceur, sans brusquer et ce fut au tour des bas. Puis, il lui mit la traditionnelle chemise de nuit. Une fois au lit, Ciel demanda :

_ Tu veux rester dormir ici ou pas ?

_ Comme mon maître le désire.

_ Viens dans ce cas. Tu pourras me réveiller en cas de cauchemars. Je sens que je vais en faire… et des horribles.

Sebastian enleva le nécessaire et vint sous les draps. Toutefois, il prit soin de ne pas toucher son contractant, il sentait qu'il devait éviter le contact physique pour le moment.


	21. Chapter 21

Sebastian comptait les heures. En effet, il n'arrivait pas du tout à s'endormir et il devait réaliser quelques préparatifs pour le lendemain. Toutefois, Ciel était fermement accroché à sa chemise, sa tête reposant sur son torse. Il respirait calmement et il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un cauchemar pour effrayer le jeune Comte. Bien entendu, le majordome se réjouissait que sa nuit soit douce mais… il s'ennuyait. Et pourtant, qu'il avait envie de se payer le luxe de dormir !

Mais non.

Ses yeux carmin se posèrent sur l'enfant. Sa respiration avait changé et des tiques venaient animer ses bras et son visage. Après tout, peut-être qu'il allait vraiment cauchemarder…

_ A-arrête, couina Ciel en se tournant violemment, le visage crispé de douleur et de frayeur. Sebastian. N-non.

Le démon grimaça. Evidemment, il faisait partie de son cauchemar. Ça l'embarrassait. Toutefois, il devait prendre vite une décision car son jeune maître commençait à respirer trop vite et à se tortiller. Doucement, le majordome posa sa main sur son épaule et la secoua.

_ Bocchan, murmura-t-il. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

Mais ceci eut l'effet inverse et fit cambrer Ciel comme s'il était en proie à une douleur violente. Sebastian comprit très clairement de quoi il pouvait rêver…

_ Bocchan ! Fit-il d'une voix plus forte.

En même temps, il secoua plus violemment le jeune Comte.

Ciel se réveilla enfin. Il ouvrit ses yeux vairons, fixant les lueurs incandescentes de la bête. Le majordome grimaça : le jeune garçon avait une expression de terreur collée sur le visage, comme lorsque de ces nombreuses nuits où il rêvait de ce fameux méfait. Mais là, le sujet de son cauchemar n'était qu'autre son majordome, ou plutôt, la bête.

_ Vous faisiez un cauchemar, rassura Sebastian. Vous m'aviez dit de rester pour vous surveiller.

Peu à peu, les traits de Ciel se détendirent et le majordome entendit un soupir de soulagement. Il s'allongea de nouveau, se moquant d'être sur le démon. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, essayant de se rendormir.

Pourtant, il refit encore quatre cauchemars où Sebastian essayait de le rassurer comme il le pouvait. Les songes devaient être un mélange de cette nuit et des derniers évènements au vu de ses murmures…

Le dernier avait eu lieu aux alentours de cinq heures du matin. Ciel avait abandonné l'idée de sombrer dans le sommeil. Il avait trop peur de revoir tout ça cumulé… Par réflexe et malgré ce qu'il voyait dans ses songes, il se mit complètement sur Sebastian, profitant de sa chaleur. Le majordome n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté de caresser doucement les cheveux de son contractant. Ciel avait enfoui son visage dans le creux de son cou. Seul le bruit de leur respiration et les caresses du démon brisaient ce silence.

_ Vous ne voulez plus dormir ? Demanda enfin le domestique après un long moment de silence.

_ Non, chuchota Ciel. Et vu l'heure, autant rester éveillé. Néanmoins, j'essaye de me reposer un peu. Sauf si tu comptes bien sur me lever aux aurores.

Le corps du majordome fit pris de petits soubresauts et l'altération de sa respiration indiqua au jeune garçon qu'il riait.

_ A vrai dire, je songeais même à vous laisser la matinée. Si vous ne voulez plus dormir, je vous lèverai comme d'habitude.

_ Hum. C'est très bien. De plus, je dois faire mon rapport pour la Reine et m'organiser pour d'autres choses.

_ Qui sont ?

_ Tu verras bien.

_ Pourquoi ne pas me le dire ?

_ Tu verras dans la journée.

_ Raison de plus.

_ Non.

Le ton était tranchant, sans appel.

Sebastian soupira et continua de le caresser, laissant ses doigts toucher son cuir chevelu, jouant avec ses fines mèches. Il sourit pour lui-même.

_ Pourquoi souris-tu ?

_ Vous me voyez ?

_ Je le sens. Alors, pourquoi ?

_ Cela me rappelle la première fois où vous dormiez sur moi, lorsque je vous avais sorti de cet endroit. Vous vous étiez abandonné à moi, la tête calée dans mon cou, comme ceci. A la différence que vous n'étiez pas allongé. Vous semblez tellement me faire confiance, alors que je ne suis qu'un démon.

Ciel frémit légèrement.

_ Confiance, dis-tu ?

Il renfila de dédain.

_ Tu es bien nostalgique, démon.

_ Peut-être. Mais à cette époque, vous aviez plus confiance en moi que maintenant.

Ciel leva ses yeux vers lui, n'apercevant que ses yeux rouges.

_ A qui la faute ?

_ Certes. Toutefois, cette ambigüité vous conduit à être proche de moi, comme là.

Malgré l'obscurité, Sebastian aperçut son jeune contractant rougir et Ciel voulut se dégager.

_ Non, non, non ! Ricana le démon en resserrant sa prise, obligeant le jeune garçon à rester sur lui. Il serait tant aussi que vous vous rendiez compte de vos sentiments.

Le jeune garçon lui envoya un regard noir.

_ Cela suffit, Sebastian. Des sentiments ? Pour toi ? Oui, j'en ai : la haine. Je te hais. Je suis sur toi uniquement car j'ai froid et que tes caresses sont agréables. Rien d'autre. Et lâche-moi, c'est un ordre !

Sebastian soupira et laissa Ciel partir, qui s'allongea à côté de lui, lui tournant le dos.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_S-Lay L. : Oui... c'est horrible... preuve qu'on est à l'abri de rien. La haine et l'amour sont deux sentiments qui se ressemblent, je te l'accorde. Toutefois, il y a quand même certaines différences ;p Après, est-ce que Ciel hait vraiment son démon ?_**

**_JuliaLoveKuro : Oui, mais c'est normal après tout vu ce qui s'est passé..._**

**_aviva94 : Seul l'avenir nous le dira... Ciel a du cran et c'est aussi par fierté qu'il l'a fait, en tant que Limier. Vaut mieux qu'il se retienne l'autre^^_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Et ce n'est pas fini ! L'ambiance va encore être sombre^^_**

**_mangakadu14 : _****_T'inquiète ;p en même temps... vu ce qu'il s'est passé au début de l'enquête, normal qu'il cauchemarde. Ah ben, ce démon aime penser qu'il a tout rien qu'à lui, même les sentiments de son cher contractant ;p  
_**

**_Et encore deux nouveaux chapitres ;) je sais, je publie un peu plus en ce moment^^_**

* * *

Jusqu'à que Ciel se lève, il n'y avait plus aucune parole échangée. Toutefois, le démon continuait de câliner sa tête, touchant ses cheveux, effleurant ses joues. Après lui avoir donné son petit-déjeuner et l'habiller, le jeune aristocrate s'était renfermé dans son bureau. Il rédigeait son rapport à la Reine, ainsi qu'un autre dossier adressé à Scotland Yard.

Aux alentours d'onze heures et demie, on toqua à la porte.

_ Entre.

Ciel leva les yeux et observa son majordome en train de s'approcher de lui, dans sa démarche si singulière et élégante.

_ Je viens m'inquiéter de votre rapport, vu que vous vouliez qu'il soit transmis avant midi.

_ Oui, en effet.

Tout en disant cela, il lui tendit son contre-rendu. Sebastian parcourut les lignes afin de voir des fautes d'orthographe, des erreurs de syntaxe ou d'autres choses. Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

_ Il me semble que c'est bon.

_ Je veux aussi que tu envoies cela à Scotland Yard, déclara Ciel en lui donnant un dossier plus épais.

Sebastian haussa un sourcil.

_ Qu'est-ce donc ?

_ Tu n'as qu'à lire.

Le majordome observa quelques secondes son contractant, puis, il jeta un œil au dossier. Il parcourut seulement quelques pages pour reporter son attention sur le jeune Comte. Ciel semblait attendre de lui une quelconque réaction.

_ Vous allez dénoncer tous ceux qui participent à ces soirées ? Pour quelles raisons ?

_ Pour de multiples raisons. Ces soirées sont interdites et immorales. Elles entachent l'aristocratie et salissent les blasons des Maisons. La débauche est sans précédent et sans limite. Il y a eu de nombreux viols collectifs sur des jeunes filles encore vierges. Si Sa Majesté l'apprenait, elle serait dévastée. D'autant plus qu'Isa-le meurtrier faisait partie de ces soirées spéciales. Et c'est aussi à cause de cela qu'elle s'est mise à tuer. Des produits illicites sont aussi en vogue et ne parlons même pas de toutes les irrégularités au cours de ces réunions ! Il y a bien assez pour que ces personnes se fassent arrêter ou subissent une lourde amende avec une surveillance accrue.

Sebastian semblait songeur, puis, un sourire narquois naquit sur ses fines lèvres.

_ Se pourrait-il qu'Isabelle vous ait touché ? Vous sentez-vous compatissant face à sa tristesse, sa haine et son envie de vengeance ?

Le jeune garçon le foudroya du regard.

_ Tu es sourd ou quoi ? Je te l'ai déjà dit. Cela n'a rien à avoir avec le meurtrier. De toute façon, ils sont aussi fautifs et c'est ce que le meurtrier aurait voulu aussi. Enfin, il aurait pu tuer les bonnes personnes au moins…

Sebastian ne dit mot et ferma le dossier.

_ Quand voulez-vous qu'il soit envoyé ? Car il me faudra un moment pour tout corriger.

_ Le plus tôt possible, ordonna Ciel. Cela ne doit pas traîner.

_ Il sera fait selon vos désirs, Bocchan.

Sebastian s'inclina légèrement et partit de la pièce, laissant le jeune Comte seul.

Ciel soupira et tourna son fauteuil vers la fenêtre. Il aperçut les toits de Londres enneigés.

Il n'avait pas aimé cette affaire… au moins, elle était au moins terminée et Isabelle était morte. Il grimaça. Il se rappelait d'elle dans cette chambre où ils avaient parlé un long moment. Il s'était senti si proche d'elle… et pourtant… elle l'avait déçu. Tout comme sa tante, Madame Red. Par désir de vengeance. Par peine.

Il comprenait pourtant. Il les comprenait car il était pareil. Il était animé par un désir de revanche et il n'hésitait pas à mettre sa vie en jeu pour attirer les coupables, à sacrifier ses proches. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de tous les sacrifier, il n'avait besoin que de mettre sa vie en jeu car _cette chose_ le protégeait et réalisait le moindre de ses souhaits.

_ Si Isabelle avait pu connaître un démon, aurait-elle formé un pacte ? Je pense, fit-il pour lui-même. Dans sa peine, pourquoi personne n'est venu l'aider ? Pourquoi aucun démon n'est venu la trouver ? Son âme n'en valait pas la peine ?

_ Je ne sais pas, déclara une voix.

Ciel se tourna subitement, surpris. Il n'avait pas entendu Sebastian rentrer.

_ Frappe avant d'entrer ! Cracha-t-il.

_ Je l'ai fait, contredit le majordome en souriant. Trois fois.

_ Tch. Que fais-tu ici ?

_ Je viens vous chercher pour votre déjeuner. Nous partirons après pour le manoir.

Ciel se leva et passa à côté de Sebastian.

_ Et je réitère, reprit le démon. Je ne sais pas. Son âme ne sentait pas aussi bon que la vôtre, pourtant, elle avait l'air succulente. Les démons n'apparaissent pas tout le temps devant les humains. Il peut avoir plusieurs facteurs qui font que, vous, frêles créatures, arrivez à nous invoquer. Cette femme a surement tout pris sur elle-même et s'est sentie vengée lorsqu'elle a dénoncé son mari et les autres. L'odeur de son âme et sa voix ne sont pas alors parvenues jusqu'en Enfer ou autre lieu où les créatures telles que moi pouvions venir la tenter.

Aucune réponse.

_ Jeune Maître. Avez-vous décidé quoi faire à propos de… nous ?

Une lueur de surprise passa momentanément dans l'œil saphir.

_ Pas tout de suite.

Ciel le toisa froidement et partit du bureau.


	23. Chapter 23

Cela faisait seulement une journée qu'ils étaient rentrés. Le jeune Comte était surchargé de travail et se plaignait de toute cette paperasse. Il y avait une telle quantité qu'il se retrouvait encore dans son bureau à plus de dix heures du soir. Il soupira pour la énième fois et compléta le dernier dossier. Ile ne restait qu'une missive à écrire.

Puis, trois coups retentirent. Ciel ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux, relisant son dossier.

_ Entre.

Il entendit des pas se rapprocher, puis ils s'arrêtèrent.

_ Bocchan, il se fait tard. Vous devriez vous reposer.

_ Il ne me reste plus qu'une lettre à rédiger, marmonna l'aristocrate.

_ Vous ferez cela demain. Après tout, vous avez déjà rattrapé bon nombre de dossiers dans un temps record. Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes !

Ciel ne releva pas et se leva en s'étirant. Il regarda l'heure.

_ En effet, j'y suis resté plus de temps que je ne le pensais.

Il se tourna vers Sebastian.

_ Toutefois, je crains que ma nuit soit encore écourtée.

Le majordome haussa un sourcil.

_ Craignez-vous de faire d'autres cauchemars ?

Le jeune Comte s'approcha doucement de lui, le dévisageant.

_ Pas vraiment.

Sans préavis, il tira sur la cravate, obligeant Sebastian à se baisser. Ses cheveux ébène vinrent chatouiller le visage de son contractant qui avait déposé brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes. De son autre main, il vint agripper farouchement la chemise immaculée tout en mettant une de ses fines jambes entre les cuisses de la bête. Après quelques secondes où leurs langues se rencontrèrent vivement mais trop court au gout du domestique, Ciel se détacha de lui et le fixait.

_ Comprends-tu ce que je veux dire par « écourtée » ?

Le démon laissa transparaître un sourire plus qu'éloquent face à tant d'audace.

_ Bien sur, Jeune Maître. Et je m'y emploierai avec passion.

Tout en disant cela, ses mains caressèrent le buste de son contractant à travers les étoffes.

_ Néanmoins, rajouta-t-il. J'aimerai entendre votre voix au lieu que vous la taisiez à travers quelconque tissu. Permettez.

Ciel le regarda d'un air soupçonneux, puis, il se laissa porter par son majordome. Ce dernier sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers une aile que le jeune aristocrate n'avait pas l'habitude d'y aller.

_ Où comptes-tu m'emmener ?

_ Au grenier. Ainsi, nous serons à l'opposé de l'aile des domestiques et vous pourriez gémir de tout votre soûl. Jeune Maître, puis-je connaître la raison d'un tel engouement ?

_ Quoi ? Tu n'es pas content ?

_ Bien sur que si. Vous vous donnez à moi volontairement. Néanmoins et en raison des derniers évènements, je suis surpris. N'est-ce pas vous qui ne vouliez plus que je vous touche ?

Ciel hocha les épaules.

_ J'ai mes raisons.

Sebastian haussa un sourcil. Il avait grimpé par un petit vestibule et se trouvait en dessous d'une trappe.

_ Qui sont ?

_ Tu le sauras après. Au moins que tu ne veuilles pas du tout me toucher, dans ce cas soit.

D'un mouvement de main, la trappe s'ouvrit, laissant apercevoir un petit escalier en bois.

_ Je verrai cela plus tard. Avec vous, on ne sait jamais, je préfère en profiter avant que mon Jeune Maître décide encore de changer d'avis.

Un sourire en coin se forma sur les lèvres du jeune garçon.

_ C'est bien, démon.

Ils étaient arrivés. Sebastian avait reposé Ciel tandis qu'il refermait la trappe, se retrouvant juste seul à seul. A travers un petit oculus, la lumière des astres nocturnes venaient éclairer faiblement le vaste grenier où de nombreux meubles et autres malles étaient entreposés.

Ciel s'avança de nouveau vers son majordome et tira sur sa cravate. Ce dernier attrapa son visage en coupe et l'observa, ses yeux luisaient, faisant frémir son contractant. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Puis, Sebastian vint poser ses lèvres contre celles du jeune garçon. D'abord un baiser chaste, aérien. Enfin, pris par ses pulsions, le démon réapparut et s'empara des lèvres de son contractant avec envie. Il le mordillait, mutilant ses lèvres. Contraint, Ciel donna l'accès à sa bouche. Sebastian en profita immédiatement et pénétra sa langue, cherchant sa jumelle. Leur souffles se firent plus bruyants, leurs mains se caressèrent, froissant leurs vêtements.

Le jeune garçon laissa échapper un gémissement en sentant que le démon le faisait reculer au centre de la pièce. Il l'attrapa et le posa sur une malle, continuant de l'embrasser. Puis, il glissa sa langue le long de sa bouche, léchant son cou et sa jugulaire. De ses mains, il tâta sur les côtés et réussit à ouvrir une malle. Il sortit un amas de tissu épais, surement des anciens rideaux. Il tira d'un coup sec et les plaça sur le sol. Le démon saisit Ciel et l'allongea dessus. Il s'entreprit alors d'enlever ses vêtements, déboutonna le haut de sa chemise et aspira sa peau.

Ciel se cambra, refermant sa prise sur le frac. Il soupira d'aise.

Sebastian se redressa et observa son contractant.

_ J'avoue que je suis toujours surpris. Vous devriez m'arrêter avant que je ne puisse plus du tout me contrôler.

Le jeune garçon lui adressa un sourire aguicheur. Le cache-œil avait été enlevé et ses yeux vairons le fixèrent sans expression, ce qui fit douter le démon.

_ Et si je n'ai pas envie de t'arrêter ?

_ Dans ce cas…

Sebastian se baissa une nouvelle fois, faisant balader sa langue dans le cou et le buste à moitié découvert de son amant.

_ … je vais vous déguster toute la nuit…

Ses mains s'activèrent de nouveau, déboutonnant complètement sa chemise et vint laisser ses doigts s'attarder sur son entrejambe, exerçant une petite pression.

Ciel se cambra en gémissant.

_ … vous faire trembler sous mon contact…

D'un coup, il serra son anatomie qui fait lâcher un cri aigu au jeune garçon.

_ … et vous faire crier comme jamais.

Ciel ricana.

_ Je demande à voir ça !

Le jeune garçon se redressa et inversa les rôles, renversant doucement le majordome. Ses petites mains dégrafèrent son pantalon et sortit la dague qui l'avait maintes fois transpercé. Il se baissa à quelques centimètres, renvoyant son souffle dessus.

Sebastian frémit.

_ Vous êtes audacieux.

_ Tu n'as même pas idée.

Et il engloba cette lame dans sa petite bouche.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**

**_Comment ça je coupe en plein lemon ? XD_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews._**

**_S-Lay L. : Ah oui, pourquoi un lemon ici... lis et tu auras la réponse :)  
_**

**_JuliaLoveKuro : C'est pour vous faire mariner ;p mais la suite est là, ça n'a pas été long, non ? ^^  
_**

**_Yuki-sama50 : Non mais oh ! Pas de sanction, en plus... je ne suis pas "totalement" sadique^^ la preuve avec ce soir (quoique...)  
_**

**_aviva94 : Non, c'est ratounesquement rattustien (oui, oui, j'invente des nouveaux mots^^'). Pour le reste, je te laisse découvrir avec ces chapitres...  
_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Merci Mon Ange :) héhé, j'aime couper en plein milieu ;p  
_**

**_Tsukiko : Ah non ! Pas de mauvais sort ! Quoique, si tu envoies par la poste, ça va se perdre XD Mais bon, là, ne suis-je pas gentille de mettre la suite :D  
_**

**_Ce soir, je vous sers les trois derniers chapitres de cette fic..._**

* * *

Ses mains serrèrent les rideaux tandis qu'un soupir de pure extase franchissait ses lèvres. Ses yeux observaient avec envie son contractant réalisant des va-et-vient avec sa bouche, voyant sa tête monter et descendre. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la sensation autour de son anatomie. Il lâcha un autre soupir, mais plus bruyant, où un petit gémissement retentit dans le grenier. Son corps se cambra et il tourna la tête de côté, gémissant encore doucement. Ciel avait augmenté la cadence tout en agrippant d'une poigne de fer le bout de sa garde, réalisant des mouvements précis et serrés. Il tendit sa main dégantée et la passa dans les cheveux gris bleutés.

_ Plus vite, quémanda-t-il.

Il respira plus vite tandis que son contractant effectuait sa demande. Ses lèvres s'étaient resserrées autour et la vitesse avait augmenté. De temps à autre, il sentit son petit nez buté contre son bas ventre.

_ Ah !

Il allait partir, il le savait. Mais il devait se retenir malgré cette douce sensation. Sebastian se redressa et prit le visage en coupe de son contractant, doucement et le redressa. Dans la pénombre, il vit les yeux vairons, dont l'œil maudit qui luisait doucement. Il ne l'observa que quelques secondes et vint poser ses lèvres sur sa petite bouche qui faisait encore quelques temps avant une chose exquise.

_ Jeune Maître, murmura le démon. J'ai envie de vous. Mettez-vous à quatre pattes.

Doucement mais surement, Ciel se positionna et Sebastian baissa le reste des vêtements, dévoilant les courbes enfantines. Il écarta les jambes, laissant un peu plus d'espace entre les cuisses. Il l'observa un moment dans cette pose tentante et luxurieuse. Il s'approcha, déposa quelques baisers sur ses formes parfaites et sans préavis, il vint lécher l'orifice de chair.

Ciel se contracta à ce contact. Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux.

Il n'aimait pas cela.

Toutefois, il avait décidé de se donner au démon ce soir et la bête en profitait comme elle le voulait. Sa langue taquine accomplissait de petits cercles, l'englobant ainsi de salive. Il sentit même une partie se répandre entre ses formes et se glisser, tombant goutte à goutte.

_ Ah !

Il avait lâché un cri de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le démon pénètre sa langue dans son intimité. Il entamait de rapide va-et-vient, bavant abondamment. Puis, il se retira, au grand soulagement du jeune garçon. Néanmoins, il entendit des bruis suspects et avant qu'il ne puisse dire « ouf », il sentit deux doigts s'enfoncer avec hardiesse dans son intimité, réalisant de rapide va-et-vient. Ciel était encore plus étonné, il s'attendait à avoir mal mais non, au contraire, son corps semblait être adapté à sa présence. Malgré lui, il commença à laisser échapper des soupirs d'extase. Ceci plut au démon qui changea de stratégie. En effet, il entamait à présent des mouvements de cisaillements à l'intérieur, le préparant ainsi à le recevoir. Sebastian se redressa et vint coller son ventre contre le dos du jeune garçon. Ciel perçut le toucher des lèvres de la bête, caressant son épaule, puis son cou. Son souffle chaud fit frissonner le jeune garçon.

_ Je vous veux, chuchota le démon. Je vous veux tout de suite. Je veux vous entendre crier mon nom.

Il retira subitement ses doigts et Ciel sentit à la place la dague. Large, brûlante, menaçante.

_ Seba- !

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir. L'extrémité avait tâté son intimité, pénétrant doucement, le faisant élargir. C'était une étrange sensation. Ce n'était pas comme les deux premières fois. C'était… plus doux mais tout aussi douloureux. La différence, c'était que la bête l'avait préparé. Il n'avait pas autant mal. Et il continuait de s'immiscer en lui, violant encore son territoire, forçant encore son être.

Ciel agrippa à son tour les rideaux et baissa la tête en se mordant le coin de la lèvre inférieure. Il avait mal mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre un peu de plaisir.

Tout à coup, la main de Sebastian saisit ses cheveux, l'obligeant ainsi à relever la tête. Les yeux à demi-clos, il entraperçut les yeux carmins luire comme jamais. Sebastian lui donna un baiser brutal, rentrant sa langue dans la bouche de son contractant. En même temps, il lui infligea un premier coup de butoir, violent et sans tendresse. Ciel gémit, fermant les yeux. Sebastian se détacha de ses lèvres mais l'obligea tout de même à relever sa tête. Cette position était très inconfortable et contraignait sa bouche à rester ouverte.

_ Aaah ! Ahh !

Les coups de va-et-vient faisaient crier Ciel de plaisir et de douleur, laissant ainsi le démon l'entendre comme il le voulait. Avec la pénombre, le jeune garçon perçut son sourire satisfait, augmentant ainsi ses mouvements. Son autre main vint se soutenir sur sa hanche, le caressant doucement.

_ Dites-mon nom, supplia-t-il.

Ciel ferma les yeux, criant encore.

_ Dites mon nom ! Cracha-t-il plus menaçant.

_ Sebastian !

_ Oui…

_ Seba-Sebastian ! Ah !

Ciel voulait bouger, se cambrer, changer de position. Il était humilié, étant à la merci de ce démon qui le prenait encore, se délectant de la moindre émotion gênante, se nourrissant de chacun de ses cris orgasmiques.

Sans préavis, Sebastian le tourna subitement. Ciel hoqueta de douleur et se fit tourner sur le dos, les jambes bien écartées, de chaque côté des hanches de la bête. Le démon n'avait pas bougé, restant à l'intérieur de lui.

_ Je veux vous voir dans l'orgasme.

Sur ces paroles, il entama une nouvelle série de va-et-vient en changeant l'angle de pénétration. Ciel gémit de plus en plus, s'accrochant aux rideaux. Parfois, le nom du majordome franchissait ses lèvres, comme un supplice. Il n'en pouvait plus, son corps se cambrait en même temps que ses cris augmentaient. Le grenier renvoya son écho, le gênant. Il avait honte, honte de s'entendre, honte d'être laissé ainsi au démon. Il avait honte de ne pas être assez fort.

L'une des mains du diable se stabilisa sur le tissu et l'autre vint caresser son visage.

_ Vous êtes magnifique, murmura-t-il.

Il se baissa, faisant souffrir en même temps Ciel et déposa un baiser sur son front.


	25. Chapter 25

Cela dura encore plus d'une demi-heure. Ciel commençait à perdre de la voix à force de crier, sa gorge était de plus en plus sèche. Il opta pour fermer les yeux, ne voulant pas voir les yeux incandescents du démon le scruter sans cesse. La bête l'avait changé plusieurs fois de position. Assis, contre une armoire, de nouveau sur le ventre, à quatre patte, puis la dernière encore assis, face à face. Ciel mit ses bras autour de son cou et enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux corbeaux. Il gémissait encore, renvoyant son souffle brûlant. Il frissonnait et captait que Sebastian commençait lui aussi à trembler. Il le serrait plus aussi, il savait que la bête allait bientôt lâcher les armes.

Sebastian lâcha de nombreux râles, de moins en moins espacés et il déposa de doux baisers sur l'épaule de son contractant.

_ Ah ! Ciel ! Ah !

Le jeune garçon sentit qu'il se répandit en lui. Sebastian lâcha en même un soupir d'extase et de soulagement. Il embrassa encore sa frêle épaule et l'allongea doucement sur les rideaux, puis, il se retira et le fixa. Les yeux vairons observaient la lueur des flammes de l'Enfer. Sebastian attrapa un autre rideau épais, il en profita en même temps pour enlever le reste de leurs vêtements et installa le tissu comme une couverture. Il s'allongea à côté de son contractant et caressa ses cheveux.

_ Qu'allez-vous me dire ? Demanda Sebastian. Vous vous êtes donné à moi trop facilement mais j'ai vu l'expression de votre visage. Vous avez réfléchi à notre relation et j'ai bien peur que vous ayez pris une décision guère agréable.

Ciel soupira et il se tourna plus vers Sebastian, se collant à lui. Ses yeux vairons le fixèrent intensément.

_ En effet, commença-t-il. Comme je te l'ai dit et répété maintes fois, notre relation est malsaine. Ces derniers temps, elle a clairement débordé. Nous avons eu trois fois ce genre de rapport. Il est clair qu'un majordome ne doit pas faire des avances à son maître. Et ces deux là ne doivent pas avoir de relation plus intime que celle du travail. Sans compter que je sois un enfant et toi… un démon de plusieurs siècles. On va passer sur le fait qu'on n'est pas non plus de la même espèce. Je connais désormais l'étendue de ton attirance et de ta possessivité envers moi. C'est pour cela que cette nuit, je me laisse à toi, entièrement à toi. Quand le matin arrivera et dès que nous sortirons du grenier, tu redeviendras mon majordome, le démon avec qui j'ai pactisé en échange de mon âme et rien d'autre. Et moi, je redeviendrai ton maître, le Comte Phantomhive avec qui j'ai passé un contrat avec toi en te délivrant uniquement mon âme. Dans le cas contraire où il y aurait un nouveau débordement de ta part, je ferai appel au contrat pour non respect. Nous allons reprendre notre ancienne relation et cela peu importe ce que tu en penses.

Sebastian grimaça. Il ferma les yeux, semblant réfléchir, puis les rouvrit.

_ Yes, My Lord.

Ce ton se fit néanmoins froid, traduisant sa colère. Ciel hocha la tête d'approbation. Puis, le démon se rapprocha de lui et frotta son nez contre le sien. Le jeune garçon perçut un sourire malsain sur ses lèvres.

_ Si j'en crois vos dires, rajouta la bête aux yeux flamboyants. Nous devrons reprendre notre relation saine le lendemain matin, dès qu'on sortira de ce grenier, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui.

_ Cela veut dire que je peux vous faire ce que je veux d'ici là ?

_ Pas totalement tout mais bête luxurieuse que tu es, je t'autorise à me toucher. Prends cela comme une sorte d'adieu.

Le sourire de Sebastian disparut.

_ Je vais bien en profiter, croyez-moi.

_ Je pense bien.

Ciel savait à quoi il s'exposait cette nuit-là. Sebastian était surpris et trouvait cet humain fascinant. Ainsi, durant toute la nuit et ce jusqu'au lendemain matin, il profita du corps de son contractant. Encore et encore, jusqu'à l'essouffler complètement, lui frôlant parfois la crise d'asthme. Le démon n'hésitait pas à le mettre dans des positions embarrassantes et douloureuses. Il l'obligeait même parfois à lui faire des choses que le jeune garçon détestait. Mais il acceptait, car il avait promis. Il avait promis à la bête.

* * *

Le matin arriva et les premiers rayons de soleil traversèrent l'oculus. Il laissa apparaître les rideaux de couleur bordeaux au sol. Ciel avait les yeux ouverts et était installé sur le corps de Sebastian. Tous les deux se regardaient longuement.

_ Il est l'heure de se lever, murmura Ciel.

_ Il semblerait.

Le jeune garçon se redressa doucement, découvrant son corps recouvert d'ecchymoses, de suçons, de griffures et de morsures. Il grimaça, il avait mal. Sebastian caressa son torse fin et vint effleurer sa joue. Les yeux vairons le fixèrent.

_ Tu n'es pas doux, reprocha-t-il.

_ Je sais. Mais au moins, j'ai pu profiter de vous une dernière fois, vu que vous me l'interdisez maintenant. J'aurai aimé qu'on ait d'autres… activités. Après tout, vous m'avez promis votre âme alors bon. Même si vous êtes Comte et fiancé, vous êtes à moi…

_ Mais j'ai dit non.

_ Mais vous avez dit non.

Sebastian semblait déçu et caressa le visage de son contractant.

_ Est-ce que vous me détestez ? Risqua-t-il de demander.

Cette question ne parut pas surprendre Ciel qui le regardait gravement.

_ Je te hais, Sebastian. Toutefois…

Il se baissa sur le visage du démon et déposa un baiser chaste.

_ … tu m'as sauvé cette nuit-là, reprit-il. Je pense qu'au fond de moi, ou plutôt je suppose, je crois que je t'aime.

Sebastian sourit.

_ Vous ne connaissez même pas ce sentiment. Vous êtes vide. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous le dites.

_ J'en avais envie, c'est tout.

Sebastian enlaça le jeune garçon et posa sa tête contre sa clavicule.

_ Je pense que j'aimerai bien que vous éprouviez de tendres sentiments à mon égard. Au moins, vous pourriez m'autoriser de nouveau à être proche de vous.

_ Tu es déjà proche de moi.

_ Je ne parlais pas comme ça.

_ Je sais. Mais c'est non.

Sebastian soupira.

_ Cela m'ennuie mais, allons-y, nous allons prendre du retard sur le programme.

Ciel acquiesça et se leva difficilement. Après avoir rangé le grenier, s'habiller rapidement, Sebastian reprit son office de majordome exemplaire.


	26. Chapter 26

La matinée se passa et aucun des deux ne reparla des derniers évènements. Ciel s'était obligé à oublier mais il savait que le démon y pensait toujours, il suffisait de voir ses yeux. Il savait que cette bête lui en voulait.

_Néanmoins, tout cela est clair à présent. Je suis malheureux et Sebastian doit rester à sa place s'il ne veut pas être fauché par Undertaker…_

Toutefois, il craignait que le démon tente de nouveau de tâter le terrain. Ses craintes se réalisèrent lors de l'heure de son thé. Le majordome lui avait servi son breuvage ainsi que sa collation mais il restait là, le fixant d'une manière éloquente.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me regarder comme ça, envoya Ciel. Ma décision est prise, point.

_ Je ne suis tout de même pas d'accord et j'aimerai tenter des négociations. Vous m'aviez dit tant tôt que vous m'aimez… j'espère pourvoir vous changer d'avis vu vos sentiments pour ma personne.

_ Tu rêves, démon. De plus, j'ai dit que je croyais t'aimais. Sur quoi, tu m'as répliqué que je ne connaissais pas ce sentiment. Alors peut-être qui sait. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux tenter alors que c'est un non catégorique. Et je souhaite ne plus reparler de cela.

Ciel fusillait du regard le majordome. Ce dernier ne dégageait aucune expression, bien que ses yeux continuent inlassablement de brûler. Puis, un vil sourire apparut.

_ Je vais tenter de jouer avec la jalousie, dans ce cas, ricana la bête.

Ciel fronça les sourcils.

_ Vous savez, j'ai couché avec de nombreuses personnes avant vous. Plus souvent des femmes d'ailleurs. Y compris durant nos missions vues qu'il était plus aisé de les résoudre en les faisant parler.

Le jeune garçon hochait la tête de gauche à droite, dégouté.

_ Comme Beast ou bien…

_ Cette pute du cirque ? Fit Ciel rouge de colère.

_ Précisément. Alors, êtes-vous jaloux ?

Ciel hésita à répondre puis :

_ Bien sur que je suis jaloux, imbécile !

Sebastian s'avança en se baissant légèrement sur son contractant, toujours le rictus apparent.

_ Vous êtes jaloux mais n'ayez crainte, il n'y a qu'avec vous que je prends du plaisir et que je désire. Alors, il suffit d'un ordre et je serai juste à vous, comme vous serez à moi. Et plus jamais je n'irai voir ailleurs car je vous aurai vous.

_ Tu n'es qu'un idiot, reprit Ciel. Tu penses vraiment que je vais tomber dans ton petit manège ? Tombant dans le piège comme une femme énamourée ? Mais Sebastian, écoute-moi bien : je suis jaloux mais pire encore, tu m'as blessé. Tu m'as blessé en me provoquant. Tu veux que je te donne l'ordre que tu ne touches que moi ? Tu ne l'auras pas. Car tu m'as donné une autre bonne raison de rester sur mes positions.

Le visage du démon se décomposa, son sourire disparut.

_ Tu penses vraiment que j'allais tomber tes bras ? Continua le Comte en devenant de plus en plus écœuré. Non, démon. Non. Cela suffit. Alors maintenant, tu peux aller fricoter avec qui tu veux, ça ne me regarde pas. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux. Mais ne viens pas m'en parler et n'essaye même pas de me rendre jaloux car tu n'obtiendras que répugnance et dégout. Suis-je clair ?

Il y eut un moment de silence, où le majordome arborait encore une tête surprise. Un nouveau sourire se forma et Ciel aperçut sa lueur déterminée.

_ Tôt ou tard, vous reviendrez sur vos paroles. Vous êtes en colère et j'ai poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin. Mais vous reviendrez me voir, car vous me voulez, votre propre démon.

_ Je ne suis pas n'importe quel humain, répliqua le jeune garçon. Tu devrais le savoir pourtant… et jamais, plus jamais tu ne me toucheras comme cette nuit. C'est fini, Sebastian. C'est fini.

Le démon serra les dents, visiblement courroucé. Il se baissa de nouveau sur son contractant, quémandant un baiser. Ce dernier tourna vivement la tête, regardant le sol. Son regard était attristé. Sebastian caressa sa joue doucement.

_ Embrassez-moi.

_ Non.

_ Embrassez-moi, s'il vous plait.

Sa voix était légèrement plus aigüe, résonnant comme une plainte.

_ J'ai dit non, fit Ciel dans un souffle.

Le jeune garçon détourna encore plus le regard et finit par se lever, laissant le majordome avec sa main dans le vide et une expression vexée.

_ Tu peux disposer, je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

Sebastian se redressa et envoya un regard meurtrier sur son Jeune Maître.

_ N'oubliez pas, vous m'appartenez.

_ Seulement mon âme.

_ Vous êtes borné.

_ Toi aussi.

_ Mais Bocchan ! Au moins juste un b…

_ NON ! Cria Ciel en se retournant. Tu n'as aucun droit de me demander cela. Et tu n'as pas à lever la voix sur moi, surtout pour demander ces choses qui ne font partie que de tes caprices !

Sebastian s'offusqua.

_ Et c'est vous qui me dites ça ?

_ Oui ! Maintenant je t'ordonne de me laisser ou je vais vraiment employer le pacte, c'est ce que tu veux ?

Cette menace refroidit le démon net. Il sembla se calmer et s'inclina.

_ Je vous laisse dans ce cas.

Ciel savait qu'il allait lui en vouloir pour un moment mais il s'en moqua et le majordome partit, le laissant enfin seul. Néanmoins, il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision autant pour lui que pour la bête. Ils se détruisaient déjà. S'ils rajoutaient ce genre de relation, cela aurait été pire, autant limiter les dégâts bien que leurs envies soient contradictoires.

Le jeune garçon se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais tomber dans les bras de la bête. L'un et l'autre devaient continuer leur rôle, à point c'est tout.

* * *

**FIN**

_**Et voilà... cette fiction se termine ainsi...  
**_


End file.
